Crash
by Aline S.V
Summary: Souta extrañaba a su hermana, tanto que cada vez que podía visitaba el pozo por el que ella había desaparecido, pero... ¿qué pasaría si pudiera volver a verla?, ¿Aceptaría el reto a pesar de los riesgos?
1. Visita sin respuesta ¿o no?

**Crash**

**by **

**Aline S.V.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo, esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Visita sin respuesta ¿o no?<strong>

Cuando Souta Higurashi salió de su casa aquella tarde de enero, ataviado con un grueso abrigo que lo protegía del crudo invierno, no pensó en detenerse frente aquélla pagoda significativa, ni mucho menos entrar en ella y sentarse en el borde del viejo pozo. No esperaba tampoco que su hermana le diera un consejo como en antaño, pues era obvio que no volverían a cruzar palabra jamás en sus vidas.

Para Souta, claro, no había sido fácil despedir a su querida hermana hace años y el recuerdo recurrentemente le producía nostalgia y, hasta cierto punto, un poco de resentimiento por aquél que había sido la razón para que ella se marchara, pero no eran sentimientos fuertes como para decir que llegaba a odiarla o que llegaba a odiar a Inuyasha, pues ninguno de los dos había tenido la culpa de caer rendidos a los pies del otro, y mucho menos la tenían de haber nacido en épocas tan distantes. Eso lo comprendió y lo aceptó. Su hermana tenía un lugar real en ese viejo mundo, un lugar que nunca encontraría en la actualidad aún si lo intentara. Ella había pasado por demasiadas cosas que ninguna chica del presente ha pasado jamás y, por tanto, no sería fácil retomar una vida ordinaria.

Souta suspiró, no sabía realmente por qué estaba sentado allí, murmurando los problemas que Hitomi y él habían tenido recientemente. El pozo jamás le daría una respuesta de ella.

Aquella fría tarde de enero, Souta suplicó por un consejo de su hermana mayor con una sonrisa agónica. Se decía que ella hubiera sabido cómo actuar en una situación como la de él, o que simplemente le daría uno o dos sugerencias que mantendrían a flote su relación.

Al menos eso pensó.

Souta Higurashi salió de la pagoda, desanimado y con el frío calando hasta sus huesos, farfulló un par de palabras en contra del clima y se dispuso a marchar hacia la casa de su taciturna novia, sin saber si debía comprarle un ramo de flores o simplemente sentarse y cortar con ella de una buena vez.

Se estaba preguntado esto cuando un estruendo lo hizo saltar sobre sus pies y del puro susto caer al suelo, con el corazón palpitándole acelerado.

Souta dejó escapar su aliento y en movimientos torpes volvió a levantarse para correr hacia el interior del santuario. Casi con el corazón en la boca y un retorcijón en el estómago, saltó las escaleras y recorrió en un par de zancadas la diferencia entre la escala de madera y el viejo pozo, para asomarse luego.

Lo que vio lo dejó anonadado y confundido, más no estupefacto.

En el fondo, aferrada a la tierra y con visibles magulladuras en el rostro, una muchacha yacía inconsciente, él saltó a su encuentro y la volteó para observarla mejor. Y entonces realmente se sorprendió. La chica no era mayor que él, sus facciones aún tenían aires infantiles, pero el color de su cabello y la forma del flequillo sobre su frente le recordaron dolorosamente a Kagome. Entonces notó otro nuevo detalle, un golpe en la sien derecha, donde un pequeño chichón comenzaba a formarse.

Souta Higurashi miró nervioso sus manos, sin saber si podría llevarla sobre sus hombros sin caerse él en el intento, mas no se quedó pensando en eso por mucho tiempo, tomó a la muchacha con sumo cuidado, pasando sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas y sujetando precariamente su cintura, luego dio cara a la escalera en el borde del pozo y tragó saliva.

Rogó por no dar un paso en falso y caer. No tenía intención de que ella saliera más lastimada de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

><p>Esta historia la tenía escrita hace un tiempo ya, siempre pensé que Souta era un muchacho maduro para su edad y quería reflejar un poco de su madurez en su forma de pensar y analizar la relación que su hermana e Inuyasha tenían, plasmándolos inclusive como modelos en su propia vida.<p>

Espero que les guste, y para los lectores de Beyond of Times, el capítulo XVII se está cocinando todavía, llevo unas cuantas líneas, pero mi musa todavía no restablece su sintonía conmigo totalmente. Espero no les moleste.

Por otra parte, dejen sus críticas, ya saben que uno así aprende.


	2. Despierta, Bella Durmiente

**Crash**

**by**

**Aline S.V.**

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Despierta, Bella Durmiente. <strong>

Naomi Higurashi no esperaba que su hijo apareciera por la puerta trayendo en brazos a una completa extraña y gritando por algo de ayuda.

Su primera reacción fue correr escaleras arriba y despejar la vieja cama de su hija mayor, cosa que Souta agradeció cuando, jadeando, apareció en el marco de entrada y se dirigió directamente a dejar a la joven dormida sobre el mullido colchón.

Naomi tapó con las sábanas la mitad del cuerpo de ella, y luego examinó meticulosamente cada una de las pequeñas heridas que adornaban el rostro de su huésped, sólo una llegó a preocuparle y mandó a su hijo por algo de hielo, en pos de bajar la inflamación. Souta no tardó en regresar, trayendo consigo unos cuantos hielos envueltos en una simple bolsa de supermercado.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó entonces.

―El pozo―pronunció el chico.

Naomi alzó el rostro y le dirigió una mirada incrédula, entonces volvió a fijarse en la joven en la cama y comprendió por qué llevaba encima ese kimono a estas alturas del año.

―Oh, gran Kami―musitó― ¿cómo?

―No lo sé―soltó nervioso―simplemente estaba allí.

Naomi hizo una mueca, insatisfecha por la respuesta.

―El pozo―comenzó ella―se suponía que no debía funcionar nunca más.

―Lo sé―Souta, aún sin comprender lo que ocurría, se desplomó en la silla del viejo escritorio y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Era posible que pudiera ver a su hermana nuevamente?

Naomi se formulaba la misma pregunta: ¿Podría ver a su hija de nuevo?

La joven se movió, sus largas y arqueadas pestañas se fruncieron, balbuceó algo inentendible y alzó la mano para tocar la bolsa con el hielo dentro.

Naomi la retiró de inmediato cuando advirtió que el frío le molestaba, pero la muchacha ya estaba despierta y sus ojos canela bien abiertos, observando con cuidado el rostro de la mujer y su entorno.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―pronunció, mientras dejaba un molesto mechón tras la oreja descubierta de la muchacha.

La chica parpadeó y giró la cabeza a un lado, no sin emitir primero un leve quejido.

― ¿Qué es este lugar?

―Es mi casa, querida, en el Templo Higurashi.

―Higurashi…―pronunció ella―como el segundo nombre de Lady Kagome.

Souta saltó del asiento de inmediato, y se colocó detrás de su madre que, igual de sorprendida, lo miró esperanzada.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―Souta dejó escapar la pregunta en un hilo de voz.

―Rin, la protegida del Gran Lord de Occidente, Lord Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p>Creo que estaré igual que en BoF, con capítulo cortos.<p>

Bueno, no pensé que esta historia llegara a tener reviews porque no es una pareja común para crear fics, así que fue bastante grato leer sus comentarios, espero no decepcionarlos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Lady Kagome de Occidente

**Crash**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para hacer este fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Lady Kagome de Occidente<strong>.

Souta se mantuvo atento a los movimientos de la joven que horas atrás había despertado y afirmado, con total tranquilidad, conocer a su hermana que, al parecer, tenía un título nobiliario, cuestión bastante sorprendente, dado que su cuñado era huérfano.

― ¿Quién es el Gran Lord de Occidente? ―preguntó suavemente mientras le pasaba una taza de té humeante.

La chica de nombre Rin le miró con ojos desorbitados y con un escandaloso chillido dijo:

― ¡¿Cómo no conoces a Lord Sesshoumaru?

―Aquí no hay ningún Lord Sesshoumaru―respondió con simpleza.

―Lord Sesshoumaru es el youkai más poderoso de todos los tiempos―pronunció emocionada―es más, él es como mi padre, o mi gran hermano. Él, junto a Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, Jaken y Ah-Un son mi familia.

Souta tosió ante la mención de nombres que en su memoria apenas lograba ubicar.

―Lady Kagome de Occidente―pronunció― ¿qué tan bien conoces a mi hermana?

Rin quedó en silencio un rato, cavilando su respuesta y mirando cada rincón de la habitación. Souta tragó duro, esperando respuestas concretas del estado de Kagome en aquella época.

― ¿Qué año es? ―Souta se preocupó al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la joven, tanto que tomó su mano para hacerla sentir segura. La chica en cambio comenzó a tiritar, pues por fin caía en la cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo sobre ruedas.

―Es el año 2006, el diecisieteavo año de la Era Heisei―Rin dejó escapar un grito agónico.

― ¡El pozo, el pozo!

Souta se levantó entonces, quitó el té recién hecho y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche, luego con suma paciencia, recostó a la chica nuevamente en la cama y acarició su nuca para calmarla.

―Lo sé, el pozo te trajo hasta aquí―sonrió. Rin la miró aún asustada―pero no tienes qué temer, Rin, la protegida de los Lores de Occidente, nosotros no te haremos daño, mucho menos si eres amiga de mi hermana.

―Lady Kagome―musitó la chica―mi hermana Kagome.

―Y mi hermana también―repitió Souta, ocultando su ansiedad.

Rin le sonrió entonces y sus ojos se iluminaron por la alegría, su cuerpo pequeño dejó de temblar y una ola de tranquilidad la invadió, pero luego… una sombra se apoderó de sus facciones y con voz preocupada pronunció algo que a Souta no le permitiría dormir aquella noche.

―Mi hermana, Lady Kagome de Occidente, está herida.

* * *

><p>Sí, estoy loca con los capítulos cortos, es una modalidad nueva después de historias de capítulos largos. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora.<p>

A los lectores que esten leyendo este fanfic y se interesen por **Beyond of Times**, estoy comenzando a seguirlo con mayor regularidad y espero que siga siendo así.

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y también gracias por apoyarme en esto**. Hace pocos tiempo me di cuenta de que este era el primer fic Rin-Souta que había en español/castellano y me siento algo extraña por eso.


	4. Lo que su hermana necesita urgentemente

**Crash**

**by**

**Aline S.V **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Lo que su hermana necesita urgentemente.<strong>

― ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ―Souta se rascó la cabeza en un acto nervioso.

Rin dejó escapar un pequeño lamento y bajó el rostro, compungida.

― ¿Qué sucedió con Kagome? ― insistió de nuevo. Rin entonces dejó escapar otro gemido de lamentación.

― Fue herida en batalla… protegiéndome.

Souta no pudo cerrar los ojos, ni quedarse quieto tras dejar a su huésped del pasado durmiendo en la habitación que antaño perteneció a su hermana. Su madre, por otra parte, ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupada por la salud del abuelo, y se había asegurado para mantenerla ignorante de la situación por la que atravesaba Kagome, aunque él, inclusive, no tenía el agua clara como el cristal.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se ponía el uniforme de la preparatoria, resumió que debía pedirle con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido para que Kagome estuviera tan delicada de salud, como decía Rin, y por la cual exigía un medicamento para aplacar una infección causada por un youkai equis.

―Joven Souta―Rin se asomó por la puerta de la habitación justo cuando él se ajustaba la corbata torpemente.

―Descansa, Rin, me encargaré de todo―fue su inesperada respuesta.

La joven dio una fugaz mirada al suelo y sin fijar la vista en él, dejó escapar un lo siento de sus labios. Souta, en cambio, le sonrió y volvió a reiterar que dejara de preocuparse, aunque él mismo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

―No podré ver al abuelo esta tarde, mamá―la señora Higurashi asintió mientras arreglaba, como era costumbre, la desafortunada corbata de su hijo.

―Le mandaré saludos de tu parte, cariño.

Souta asintió.

―Regresaré lo más temprano posible. Rin no debe quedarse sola, mucho menos en un lugar del que no conoce nada.

―Aplazaré la visita hasta las cuatro, para que tengas tiempo suficiente para llegar.

―Gracias, mamá.

Hitomi lo esperaba en la entrada como era costumbre, ella le dirigió una mirada arrepentida, seguramente por lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Hizo una mueca, admitía que eso no estuvo bien y que Hitomi tomó aquello como un mal gesto, pero hoy no era su día. ¡Su hermana está herida, enferma de quién sabe qué cosa!

―Souta―saludó en un hilo de voz.

―Hola―hubo un molesto silencio luego del saludo. La campana aún no sonaba y muchos de sus compañeros aún daban vueltas por el patio delantero, incluidos sus amigos, que le miraban fijo como si fuera un fenómeno de circo.

―Sobre ayer―comenzó ella.

―Olvídalo, nada de eso ocurrió―zanjó el asunto porque era molesto, a cambio ella asintió quedamente.

Este día iba a ser un infierno. Sabía que Hitomi era una muchacha de familia tradicional, que esperaba demasiadas cosas de él y no sabía… realmente no sabía hasta cuándo podría aguantar.

Su hermana había sufrido esto también, con Inuyasha, discutían tan a menudo que era gracioso y cansador verlos, pero la diferencia era que entre Hitomi y él no había el entendimiento que su hermana y su marido se habían profesado. Porque, recordaba bien, todas esas peleas podrían haber sido infantiles, pero había algo en la mirada de ellos dos al enojarse, que siempre le hizo pensar que lo hacían sólo para mofarse del otro… a modo de juego. Por más idiota que pudiera sonar, bien por dentro, quería que su relación con Hitomi fuera igual.

―Souta―susurró ella a su lado. Él la miró, más no dijo nada mientras avanzaban― ¿estamos bien?

¡Oh, cuánto deseaba que no le hubiera preguntado aquello!

Se detuvo, Hitomi se le quedó mirando. Ellos ya no eran unos niños de primaria, él sabía que ese cariño u amor de infancia se había comenzado a extinguir en secundaria. ¿Por qué seguía con esto?, ¿por qué seguir extendiendo el hilo hasta que se rompa de una forma en la que ni siquiera una relación de amistad podría ser salvada?

―Sí, estamos bien―asintió, resignado.

Tal vez se tratara de la costumbre.

Souta se acercó a su mejor amigo tan pronto pudo dejar a Hitomi con sus amigas, atravesó la cancha a zancadas mientras el equipo de voleibol comenzaba su calentamiento.

― ¡Koichiro! ―exclamó mientras subía las graderías, su amigo dejó de centrarse en las chicas y fijó su vista en él.

― ¡Oh, por fin estás solo! ―exclamó de vuelta, su otro amigo, Hideto, también lo miró. Lo saludó con la mano y volvió a centrarse en las piernas de las chicas en el campo.

―Necesito pedirte un favor―dijo al estar junto a él.

― ¿Y ese sería…? ―preguntó con interés.

―Tu madre es médico ¿cierto? ―el chico asintió― ¿crees que pueda recetarme un antibiótico potente?

― ¿Tienes una herida infectada o algo? ―lo miró sorprendido y hasta alarmado―deberías ir al hospital, no auto medicarte.

― ¡No es para mí! ―exclamó―mi hermana tiene una herida bastante grave y ella se niega a ir al hospital―mintió descaradamente, pero debía hacerlo.

― ¿La que se casó al terminar la preparatoria?

―Sí, esa misma―gruñó, ¿acaso no es común que algunas personas se casen a esa edad?

― ¿Y qué clase de herida tiene? ―preguntó.

― ¿Qué, bueno…? ―se había olvidado preguntarle aquello a Rin.

―Souta, no puedo conseguirte algo potente sin saber qué es lo que tiene ella, podría ser contraproducente.

Genial.

* * *

><p>Gracias de nuevo por leer, como siempre, es un placer ver que les agrada el fic. Especialmente porque no es una pareja común para hacer un fanfic.<p>

Debo admitir que a mí también me gusta el RinXSesshoumaru, pero hasta cierto punto. Creo que Rin es un personaje muy moldeable, que podría hacer pareja con cualquier chico del canon a la larga, (quizás los humanos de la edad de Miroku no, serían muy ancianos para ella), pero hay algo particular en mí que también me hace ver la relación de estos dos como un padre-hija, no lo sé, tal vez porque ella es una niña y esta la respeta y venera como una hija o hermana haría hacia alguien como un padre o un hermano. XP

**The Band of Seven Specters:** Creo que no entendiste, yo nombré a Sesshoumaru como el Gran Lord de Occidente, a Kagome sólo la nombré como Lady Kagome de Occidente, sin el apelativo de superioridad de rango, poniéndola al mismo nivel que Inuyasha, Lord de Occidente. Creo que con eso y que yo soy fan de InuXKag, te dejo claro el punto.

**nahomy hitsugaya:** Justo cuando subía el documento de este capítulo a mi cuenta, me llega tu review, me haz leído la mente. Más aún, porque este capítulo tiene casi tres páginas, comparando con loso tros que tienen entre una y una y media páginas. Es un poquito más largo y espero que te guste.

El quinto capítulo se llama:** Esa decisión.**

Un momento de introspección. ¿Qué hará Souta?

Aline S.V.


	5. Esa decisión

**Crash **

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Esa decisión. <strong>

Souta corrió a casa en pleno jornada de estudios, sus amigos lo vieron salir del salón disparado como una flecha, pero a este no le importó, mucho menos la amonestación que le darían al día siguiente. Él tenía algo más en mente: Averiguar qué tipo de herida tenía su hermana.

― ¡Rin! ―exclamó al subir las escaleras, hacia la habitación que fue de Kagome.

―Joven Souta―respondieron. El susodicho se giró, dejando de lado la perilla de la puerta, en la dirección de la habitación de su madre.

―Rin―volvió a decir. La muchacha, aún con algunas venditas y un pequeño chicón en la cabeza, caminaba descalza por el pasillo.

―La señora Naomi tuvo que ir de compras―se excusó, un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas raspadas―dijo que podría darme un baño, pero no sé cómo… ―su voz fue muriendo de a poco, hasta convertirse en murmullos inentendibles.

―Ah―dijo él, su mente hizo clic y se acercó a ella a paso presuroso―necesito que me digas con lujo de detalle qué tipo de heridas tiene mi hermana.

Rin parpadeó.

― ¿Qué tan profunda es, está infectada y qué tanto, fue un corte limpio, la atravesó una espada…?

―Bueno―comenzó ella, alzó el rostro hacia el techo, como intentando recordar y luego siguió―fue un ataque sorpresa en la aldea en que vivimos. Intenté entrar a la batalla y me descuidé, Lady Kagome se dio cuenta y…―se detuvo un segundo, sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas, se sentía culpable―fue un youkai serpiente, ella eliminó a algunos de sus secuaces para evitar que me hicieran daño, pero estaba tan pendiente de mí que se descuidó ella misma, el líder la hirió con su espada y estuvo a punto de darle una estocada con sus garras venenosas, si no fuera por Lord Inuyasha…―Souta se estremeció un poco y se apoyó contra la pared. Tendría que erigirle un altar a su cuñado.

―Dime una cosa, ¿la herida qué tan infectada está? ―Rin negó con la cabeza.

―La abuela Kaede me prohibió entrar a verla―contestó―pero sé que la herida era profunda, tan profunda que podría haberle provocado la muerte si no hubieran parado el sangrado.

Souta jadeó un poco y tomó el celular de su bolsillo trasero.

―Sé también que no es una infección grave, oí hablar a Lady Kagome sobre mantener la herida vigilada por el acero de la espada.

―Mi hermana no es tonta―sonrió―ella sabe que aún con la vacuna contra el tétanos, una herida así podría traerle otras infecciones iguales o peores que esa.

―Lady Kagome sabe mucho de medicina―musitó.

―Mi hermana y la mayoría de los humanos en esta época conocemos más de medicina de lo que ustedes conocen en la suya―Rin asintió―una cosa más, ¿oíste algo sobre pus o de que la herida se había vuelto de un color extraño en los contornos? ―la chica negó con la cabeza de nuevo―bien, es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Déjame llamar por el medicamento y luego te ayudaré con eso del baño.

Souta miró por la ventana mientras escuchaba el ruido de su amigo en alguna parte de su casa. Rin estaba apoyada en un rincón de su habitación, con la boca cerrada, mirando el desorden que él tenía.

― ¡Lo tengo! ―exclamó. Souta suspiró.

― ¿Estás seguro de que es potente? ―preguntó.

―Son una pastillas―dijo―mamá dice que debes darle una luego de cada comida y que la tome con abundante agua, porque tienen un mal sabor―Souta asintió quedamente.

― ¿Cuánto tardarás en llegar hasta aquí?

―Teniendo en cuanta que me salté las últimas dos horas de clases para conseguirte esto y que mi madre me matará al enterarse…

―Koichiro―bufó.

―Tardaré una hora desde ahora―Souta miró su reloj de pared, eran las tres y media de la tarde―tengo que atravesar toda la ciudad por ti.

―Te la debo, nos vemos en una hora y gracias―entonces colgó.

Rin alzó la vista hacia él cuando se volteó hacia ella. La chica se fijó en el aparatito que traía en la mano y no tardó en señalarlo.

―Es un celular―comentó―te ayuda a comunicarte a larga distancia al instante y sin necesidad de moverte de tu lugar.

― ¿Cómo funciona? ―Souta rió.

― ¿No quieres saber mejor cómo funciona el baño?

Rin observó en silencio cómo él prendía el calefón y le indicaba las cosas que debía usar y cómo regular el agua de la tina. La muchacha le sonrió con ganas al tocar la superficie y notar que la temperatura era lo suficientemente buena como para no quemarse o congelarse.

―Gracias―dijo.

―Deja la ropa en esta cesta―indicó con una mano― y me la dejas cerca de la puerta, te traeré algo para que uses mientras esto se lava.

Rin asintió de nuevo y Souta dio por terminada su charla.

La puerta de entrada se abrió cuando Souta traía entre sus manos un simple pijama que había conseguido en la habitación de su hermana.

―Te dejo la ropa al lado de la puerta―comentó, el chapoteo dentro de la habitación se detuvo. El chico agradecía que el lugar estuviese cubierto de vapor y que apenas pudiese divisar el lavamanos, mientras dejó la pequeña cesta en el suelo.

―Gracias―escuchó a Rin decir.

―De nada―respondió y, sin mirar, se giró sobre sus talones y cerró la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras a saltos, desde la cocina el murmullo de las bolsas al moverse llamaba su atención. Su madre había regresado, pero oía su torpeza al mover las cosas de un lado a otro.

―Mamá―dijo al asomarse por la entrada.

Naomi saltó sobre sus pies y miró a su hijo con los ojos brillosos.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―había mucho ramen instantáneo por todas partes y mucha comida para acampar. El entendimiento llegó a él y lo sobrecogió, por lo que; sin pensarlo mucho, cruzó la cocina en un par de zancadas y rodeó a su madre en un abrazo que ésta correspondió.

―Lo siento, a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada―murmuró. Souta negó con la cabeza, su hombro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas que derramaba su madre.

Lo cierto era que ni él estaba acostumbrado a no ver a Kagome deambular por los pasillos de la casa o hacer escándalos por alguna tontería, por eso visitaba el pozo con más frecuencia de lo que uno esperaría. Si su hermana fuera su madre, quizás sus amigos le dirían en tono de broma que _cortara el cordón umbilical_, pero no podía, su ausencia misma era como si hubiera muerto. No es como verla todos los días, no es como recibir llamadas o cartas, su hermana estaba tan lejos e inalcanzable… que dolía pensar que el pozo fuera su lugar de descanso, por más viva que estuviera.

― ¿Souta, qué harás? ―preguntó escuetamente, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de su hijo menor.

― ¿Qué?

―Rin ha llegado hasta aquí porque el pozo está abierto―continuó― ¿qué harás?

No sabía interpretar la sensación que lo abordó en ese minuto, si era fría o cálida, si era buena o mala, pero el hecho era que no había pensado en la posibilidad… de que él pudiera viajar hasta esa época.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo es un poquito más largo que los anteriores, espero que les haya gustado. Por otra parte, perdonen la tardanza.<p> 


	6. A un salto por el pozo

**Crash**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha son de propiedad de la maestra Takahashi, yo sólo lo he tomado prestado con la única intención de entretener un poquito.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: A un salto por el pozo.<strong>

Souta abrió la puerta de entrada de un tirón. Koichiro estaba delante de él con su uniforme del instituto aún encima.

― ¿Me dejarás pasar? ―preguntó mientras se estremecía de nuevo―está helando como nunca y en el reporte del tiempo dijeron que nevaría.

―Pasa―asintió, mientras una brisa helada lo dejó entumido.

―Gracias―dijo su amigo. Koichiro entró, frotando sus manos incesantemente.

―Mamá no está, fue al hospital a ver a mi abuelo, pero dejó el agua hervida―el muchacho asintió quedamente mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Él le indicó con tranquilidad que se pusiera cómodo en la salita, mientras él iba en busca de una taza en la que darle un poco de té.

Un altar sería poco, debería hacerle un templo entero a su compañero, por haberse escapado de clases y haber venido a traerle el medicamento con ese clima.

―Gracias por todo―le dijo mientras ponía la taza llena de té humeante y unos cuantos aperitivos que había logrado encontrar en la alacena.

―Los amigos hacen estas cosas por los amigos―se encogió de hombros― ¡whoa, realmente estaba helado!―dijo en un estremecimiento―la taza está caliente.

―Viniste demasiado desabrigado, eso pasa―comentó Souta. Koichiro sonrió antes de llevarse la taza a la boca y sorber un poco. Sus mejillas se encendieron en rojo por el cambio de temperatura.

―Está bien, no importa―comentó―cualquier cosa que me hubiera puesto encima no habría hecho la diferencia, mi madre mandó a la tintorería mi única chaqueta abrigada.

―Eso te pasa por no hacerle caso y comprarte otra de repuesto―el muchacho se volvió a encoger de hombros y se llevó a la boca una galleta―de todas formas, puede que esté nevando cuando salgas de aquí, así que te prestaré la mía para que no mueras de frío.

―Gracias―dijo y luego se movió en su puesto, buscando la mochila que, previamente, se había sacado de los hombros y había puesto a su lado. De ella sacó un par de cajitas, ambas blancas con una franja azul rey en la parte inferior. El nombre del medicamento estaba allí y en una de las esquinas superiores se encontraba el logo del laboratorio en el que se había elaborado― ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?

― ¿Tomar una pastilla con abundante agua porque sabe mal?

―Y después de cada comida―recitó―traje dos en caso de que una no sea suficiente, pero que tú hermana no abuse de ellas.

―Por supuesto―asintió, su mano se extendió sobre la mesa para recibir las cajas. Cuando las tuvo en su poder, el corazón le latió rápido. Su hermana necesitaría esto rápido―Gracias de nuevo, Koichiro.

―Ya dije que no es un problema―respondió―mientras esto de saltarse clases quede sólo entre nosotros, todo perfecto.

―Dalo por hecho―sonrió.

La puerta corrediza se abrió en ese instante, Koichiro y él se enfocaron en la persona que había entrado a la sala. Rin, vistiendo el pijama rosa con elefantes de su hermana, miró un poco confusa la escena.

―Joven Souta, tengo un poco de hambre, ¿cree que pueda comer algo? ―Souta se sonrojó al notar que la chica se había abrochado mal los botones de la camisa y tenía zonas que no deberían estar a la vista que se mostraban más de lo que debían verse.

― ¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó su amiga, saliendo de su trance. Souta podía ver sus ojos desorbitados seguir cada curva que lograba verse descaradamente.

― ¡Ella es mi concuñada! ―exclamó rápido mientras se levantaba y corría hasta ponerse delante de Rin, en un gesto protector. La chica, en cambio, seguía tan perdida como en el principio―sube a la habitación, te llevaré algo de comer en unos minutos, ¿quieres un té? ―dijo atropelladamente.

―Si no es mucha molestia―musitó.

― ¡Ninguna molestia, ahora ve y descansa un poco! ―rió nervioso, cuando la chica dio media vuelta, no sin antes darle una reverencia de agradecimiento, y caminó hasta la escalera, por la cual subió.

― ¿Tú concuñada? ―soltó Koichiro― ¡tremenda familia que te gastas, esa chica es hermosa! ―Souta tragó duro, buscando un poco de sosiego.

―Ella viajó desde muy lejos―dijo rápidamente. Koichiro seguía embobado―fue ella quien me dijo que mi hermana había sufrido un accidente.

― ¿No tenía un teléfono para llamar? ―Souta se aclaró la garganta. Odiaba lo suspicaz que podría llegar a ser su amigo.

―La familia de mi cuñado es bastante tradicionalista, viven en el campo―Koichiro parpadeó con incredulidad. Tanta atención de su parte hacia que le ardieran las orejas, porque si seguía preguntándole iba a terminar pisándose la cola por no saber qué mas inventar.

―Ajá―musitó, alzando una ceja― ¿y ellos viven algo así como aislados de la sociedad? ―preguntó.

―Sí, de acuerdo, ¿por qué crees que no he visto a mi hermana desde hace tanto tiempo? ―respondió entre molesto y avergonzado―mi hermana se enamoró de la vida del campo, más que de la vida de la ciudad. Ella la consideraba más sana y con toda su salud, el aire campestre la ayudaba bastante―no sabía de dónde salía todo eso, pero era justo lo que necesitaba―Inuyasha y ella se conocieron en una visita de él a la ciudad y ya sabes el resto.

―Así que, tu hermana decidió auto exiliarse. Qué interesante―asintió―aunque no dudo de que la calidad de vida en el campo sea mejor, todo es más sano.

―Sí, lo es―asintió antes de respirar hondo.

―Bueno, en todo caso tienes una suerte de muerte―sonrió―espera que se lo diga a Kentaro, se morirá de envidia, ¿cuánto piensa quedarse?

―Se va mañana―apresuró a decir―no hay mucho tiempo para vagar, realmente.

―Oh, bueno, qué lástima―dijo, mientras se levantaba. Souta le siguió de inmediato―gracias por el té y las galletas.

―Gracias a ti por traerme esto tan rápido―señaló las cajitas―pero espera un momento, voy a prestarte mi chaqueta o morirás congelado.

Su amigo le sonrió con ganas antes de salir disparado, escaleras arriba en busca de la prenda.

Rin dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa de noche. Automáticamente sobó su estómago en un gesto que indicaba que se encontraba satisfecha, Souta se sentó a su lado luego.

― ¡Estaba delicioso! ―exclamó.

―Estaba pensando…―comenzó. Rin lo miró fijo―…que tal vez deberíamos ir juntos allí.

―Pero…

―Quiero ver a mi hermana y asegurarme de que estará fuera de peligro―musitó. La chica asintió.

―Lady Kagome es una mujer fuerte, muy fuerte―dijo―y su hermano hace honor a su fortaleza.

Souta la miró incrédulo, su corazón palpitó fuerte y una sonrisa boba se instaló en su cara. ¿Tan fuerte como su hermana, lo era?

―Gracias―Rin sonrió brillantemente.

―Ella estará feliz de ver a su hermano, ella suspira mucho cuando recuerda su hogar, pero es feliz―continuó―ella es muy feliz.

―No lo dudo―comentó.

―Pero ella será más feliz de verlo, estoy segura―sus piernas se movieron de arriba abajo, balanceándose―su recuperación será rápida, teniéndolo a usted a su lado.

―Entonces, esperemos a que llegue mi mamá―dijo―necesito decirle que iré a ver a mi hermano. No deseo que se asuste por no estar aquí cuando regrese.

Rin asintió quedamente, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su cara. Definitivamente, la chica se parecía en muchos sentidos a su hermana, más de lo que incluso Rin supiera.

* * *

><p>Actualizando fanfics XDD, este capítulo tuvo casi la extensión de cuatro páginas, no es mucha diferencia, pero estoy empezando a hacer esto más largo. El próximo capítulo... Souta cruzará el pozo, ¿qué le esperará del otro lado?<p> 


	7. El lugar al que ella pertenece

**Crash**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he utilizado para hacer esta frikada.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: El lugar al que ella pertenece.<strong>

Nunca había visto a su madre de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando su hermana saltó el pozo luego de descubrirse el nexo entre ambas épocas. Siempre había confiado en el criterio de ella, así como de su fortaleza, pero en este momento… justo en ese instante, parecía no sentir lo mismo por él. Lo sostenía entre sus brazos con fuerza, sollozando en silencio y él no sabía exactamente cómo actuar.

―Mamá―musitó―voy a regresar―continuó, su madre lo aferró más―yo no voy a dejarte sola, menos en este momento.

―Souta, no lloro por el miedo a que no puedas volver o que me dejes sola―Souta negó suavemente, sin comprender―lloro por la ironía de la vida, por lo extraños giros del destino…

Souta entendió entonces, sabía de antemano que su madre era una mujer fuerte, había sabido a salir adelante con una sonrisa cuando su padre murió, con dos hijos a cuestas; una niña de seis años y un bebé de meses, había sorteado las vigilias constantes, rezando porque Kagome volviera sana y salva a casa, ella se había convertido en el pilar para mantener a su abuelo y al templo… a él, su hijo, y a sí misma. ¡Souta no podía estar más orgulloso de la familia que tenía, por más extravagante que fuera!

―Pero no lloremos, voy a volver y te traeré las mejores noticias del mundo―concilió, alejándose levemente. Apenas era un poco más alto que su progenitora, pero no le molestaba lo bajito que era en comparación a sus otros compañeros―quién sabe―continuó― ¿qué pasaría si mi hermana te convirtió en abuela?

Naomi sonrió, una nueva luz se encendió en sus ojos y soltó a su hijo para que fuera a reunirse con la niña que, tal como su hija años atrás, había atravesado las barreras del tiempo.

―Cuando mi hermana Kagome me contó la historia del lugar del que provenía, siempre soñé con pisar su mundo―Souta se reunió con ella en la base de la escalinata, en la pagoda. La muchacha llevaba aún el pijama encima y una chaqueta para abrigarla del frío.

― ¿De verdad? ―inquirió, mientras agarraba con vehemencia la bolsita con las dos cajas preciadas en su interior.

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó en una risa nerviosa―mi hermana Kagome, vivió una leyenda en carne propia, es comparable a la leyenda de los dioses, tan irreal como realista. ¿Quizás en este mundo su historia, su verdadera historia, se haya convertido en uno de los mitos más grandes del Japón? ―sus ojos chispearon, buscando la respuesta en los de él.

―Tal vez es menos popular que las grandes historias, pero no deja de ser una gran historia contada―Rin sonrió complacida y volvió su vista al frente.

― ¿Qué pasará si no logro volver? ―preguntó entonces con un tono inseguro―si no logro llegar con su medicina… ¿Lady Kagome podría morir?

El corazón de Souta se detuvo una milésima de segundo antes de acelerarse, respiró dificultosamente mientras miraba el pozo y apretó la bolsa fuertemente.

―Tú dijiste que mi hermana es fuerte y tienes razón―admitió, luego de unos minutos―ella saldrá bien de todo este embrollo―asintió para auto convencerse―además―prosiguió― ¿por qué tendrías que dudar en tu habilidad para cruzar si ya lo has hecho antes? Si estamos en ese plan, sería yo el que debería estar muerto de miedo por no lograrlo―Souta dio un paso al frente, para mirar al interior. La caída ya no le parecía tan grande como en años anteriores, por lo menos no una atemorizante.

―Pero usted es su hermano de sangre, tendría que lograr pasar si sus sentimiento son fuertes… y lo son, porque usted desea ver a mi hermana Kagome con tanta devoción que está aquí, parada con una extrema que le vendió un cuento al que cualquier otro le hubiera parecido rebuscado―Rin cogió ligeramente la tela de la manga de su camisa para llamar su atención.

Esos sentimientos son los que conectan este mundo con el otro, pensó el chico, recordando las palabras que alguna vez Kagome le había dicho, unos minutos antes de marcharse para siempre.

―Sólo tendré esta oportunidad―le dijo, la cálida mano de su hermana mayor tomó la suya, acariciándola. Ambos sentados en la escalinata del pequeño santuario, mirando a sus pies.

―No podrás volver más―musitó él, se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, pues era un hombre fuerte―no podré verte más.

―Sí, Souta, no podremos vernos más―susurró ella, el agarre de sus manos se volvió más fuerte―es por eso que he tardado tanto tiempo…

― ¿Por qué? ―musitó.

―Porque debía crecer, debía entender lo que realmente quería mi corazón―Souta levantó la vista, el rostro calmo de Kagome lo sorprendió. Se veía tan diferente a esa mañana cuando partió a la ceremonia de graduación―en esa oscuridad sentí tanto miedo, por primera vez me planteé la posibilidad de perder por siempre a mi familia y me apego a ustedes era tan grande… algunos le llaman el cordón umbilical―rió―quería verlos, quería estar con ustedes, pero al mismo tiempo quería estar con él y la indecisión me puso, al final, a prueba para determinar el lugar al que realmente pertenecía.

―Perteneces a ese lugar, a pesar de que naciste en el presente.

―Partí de aquí como una niña más, en esa época crecí como persona, crecí como mujer… allí eché las raíces de mi futuro.

Kagome giró su rostro para verlo, sus ojos se habían empañado por las lágrimas, pero una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro.

―Souta, que no pueda volver no significa que voy a olvidar el lugar del que provengo, mucho menos olvidaré a mamá, al abuelo y a ti―Souta asintió quedamente, sin poder aguantar las ganas de llorar, dejó escapar las lágrimas―yo voy estar siempre con ustedes, nunca lo olvides.

Entonces el niño no aguantó más y abrazó a su hermana fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. La chica le devolvió el gesto, acunándolo y dejando escapar sus propios sollozos.

―Te amo, hermana―hipó.

―Yo también te amo, Souta.

Souta Higurashi mordió su labio inferior en signo de nerviosismo, sentado en el borde, con Rin al frente en la misma posición, recordó las palabras de su hermana de nuevo, ese día en que se despidieron. Ella lo amaba, tanto como él la amaba. Ella se fue con una sonrisa ese día, sabiendo que hacía lo correcto al dejar a su familia atrás y con esa misma fortaleza, Souta sonrió, sabiendo que tenía que cruzar para alcanzarla.

Y ambos se lanzaron al vacío y por un segundo eterno, Souta vio aparecer el brillo peculiar que su hermana describía de vez en cuando para él. Supo que estaba viajando en ese vórtice azulado, que estaba siendo transportado y por dentro estalló el júbilo.

Sus pies al tocar la tierra del fondo, se volvieron gelatina del puro nervio. Su mirada se alzó al cielo encapotado por grises nubes, y distinguió enredaderas en las murallas, cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve. Entonces fue consciente de lo helado del ambiente y giró su vista a su acompañante, que parecía tan feliz de haberlo logrado como él.

― ¡Subamos, no hay tiempo! ―exclamó la chica mientras se acercaba a la pared más cercana y comenzaba a escalar. Souta la siguió de inmediato, saliendo del estupor del momento.

Cuando sus manos alcanzaron la cima recubierta por la nieve, Souta fue capaz de mirar a su alrededor. Dejó escapar los jadeos de su boca, no por cansancio o esfuerzo, sino por la emoción. El pozo estaba rodeado de un denso bosque de hojas perenes, los árboles tenían sus copas blancas, el murmullo del viento se escuchaba con claridad, así como el aleteo de las aves nocturnas…

― ¡Joven Souta! ―exclamó Rin. El chico la miró, ella estaba unos metros lejos del pozo y ni se había dado cuenta de sus movimientos― ¡apresúrese, salga de ahí! ―señaló entonces un camino cercano, bien delimitado por un par de montículos. El chico entonces hizo acopio de su fuerza y salió de un salto del pozo, para alcanzarla luego en una corta carrera.

Souta apenas logró apreciar el paisaje después de eso, tan sólo se concentró en seguir a Rin por el camino rural, subiendo y bajando pequeñas colinas hasta que, finalmente, atravesaron el bosque entero y se encontraron mirando hacia abajo, hacia una pequeña aldea, bordeada por un río.

―Lady Kagome se encuentra en la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Kaede―señaló ella―la abuela es la curandera y guía espiritual de la aldea, mientras mi hermano Inuyasha y mi hermana Kagome son sus protectores―Souta asintió antes de volver a andar por el camino. Rin lo guió hasta una pequeña cabaña, bastante alejada del resto de las otras y ubicada al frente del río, por la esterilla se escapaba el olor de una comida recién hecha y la luz de crepitante de una fogata. Souta tragó duro y se dispuso a irrumpir cuando la esterilla se movió y dio paso a una mujer adulta.

― ¡¿Rin, dónde estabas? ―exclamó.

― ¡Señorita Sango! ―respondió la chica― ¡¿cómo se encuentra mi hermana Kagome?

La mujer sonrió cansada antes de fijarse en la presencia del desconocido.

―Ella está estable, está luchando fuerte contra la infección―dijo― ¿quién es él?, Inuyasha no ha podido reconocer su olor del todo.

Souta suspiró aliviado por la noticia del estado de su hermana, y luego se adelantó, hizo una reverencia pronunciada y dijo:

―Soy Souta Higurashi, el hermano menor de Kagome―Sango hizo ademán de pronunciar algo, pero la esterilla volvió a moverse, y la imponente figura vestida de rojo de su cuñado, se hizo presente. Sus ojos estaban cansados y sus músculos tensos, pero la expresión de sorpresa atenuaba todos estos contras.

― ¿Souta, cómo…? ―pronunció el medio demonio.

―Hermano―sonrió aliviado y, entonces, alzó la bolsa con las cajitas y pronunció: ―traje algo para ayudar a mi hermana.

Inuyasha tardó unos minutos en salir de su sorpresa inicial, pero fijó su vista en el paquete misterioso que traía su cuñado. Hizo una mueca y comenzó a olfatear con insistencia. La esterilla cayó a su posición inicial cuando Inuyasha se acercó al chico y comenzó a rondarlo.

Olfateó con insistencia, su aroma había cambiado con el transcurso de los años, ya no olía a niño sino a un hombre joven, su olor se había definido por fin y, lo que alguna vez fue una leve fragancia a pino y madera seca, ahora era un olor fuerte, inclusive más poderoso que el olor a lavanda de su mujer.

Inuyasha se destensó cuando comprobó que sí era Souta y que no había ninguna esencia maligna rondándolo.

―Era necesario―le dijo secamente.

―Entiendo―asintió el muchacho― ¿puedo…? ―señaló la cabaña nerviosamente.

Inuyasha le dejó espacio suficiente para que pasara. El calor dentro de la cabaña era confortante y le produjo escalofríos al mismo tiempo, debido al cambio de temperatura.

Su cuñado se alejó de la entrada tan pronto Sango y Rin entraron a la cabaña y se dirigió hacia el futón extendido. Souta entendió que la pálida mujer postrada allí, era su hermana…

―Ella…

―Está durmiendo―señaló el medio demonio. La anciana que se encontraba junto a la hoguera, se levantó dificultosamente de su lugar y le alcanzó un pocillo rebosante en sopa de verduras.

―Son los efectos de las hierbas―aclaró la mujer con la voz desgastada―la ayudan a dormir y para que no sienta el dolor de la herida.

El chico tragó duro, apretando el pequeño bol en su mano derecha.

―Gracias―musitó―por cuidarla tanto.

Inuyasha movió sus orejas levemente, pero no volteó a verlo.

―Ella no estaría así, si hubiera sido más rápido―Sango hizo un sonido con su lengua en signo de reprobación.

―No puedes estar en todos lados, Inuyasha, además, a ella no le gustará nada verte tan devastado como ahora―señaló mientras se dirigía hacia el otro lado del futón.

Souta, con la bolsa en una mano y el tazón con comida en la otra, avanzó a paso firme hacia el costado en el que se encontraba su cuñado. Necesitaba ver su rostro con claridad, nada de siluetas disimuladas con las sábanas ni vistazos rápidos. Necesitaba verla de verdad.

Y ella allí estaba, con el rostro sudoroso y pálido, las cejas fruncidas en una expresión intranquila, la boca entreabierta; su respiración irregular. Era su hermana y estaba enferma… muy enferma.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este capítulo surgió de la nada misma, luego de un día muy caluroso. Estoy avanzando, este capítulo es de cinco planas y cuarto, lo cual me hace rebotar de felicidad en mi asiento, porque seis páginas era mi promedio habitual en extensión de capítulos.<p>

Ahora, sin desmerecer a los otros reviews que me han llegado (los cuáles aprecio un montón), quería agradecerte a mil, **Camila Fanel**, por tu sinceridad y tu largo comentario sobre mi historia, ha sido un placer entrar a mi bandeja de entrada y encontrar el mensajito de fanfiction y leer un comentario tan bien escrito, detallado y sincero con respecto a mis falencias. Como tu dices, le falta algo a la historia y yo también lo siento de alguna forma, quiero decir, tu planteas inmediatamente la historia de Rin y Souta como un romance a futuro, lo cual en primer lugar no sé si hacer, esta es una pareja complicada y es la primera vez que la tomo, por lo que estoy experimentando con sus emociones y sus acciones. Durante los capítulos, creo que lo que más me agrada es la devoción de Souta por su hermana y como la historia está en su mayoría escrito desde su punto de vista, Kagome es casi su centro mientras que Rin aún está muy alejada de ser algo importante dentro de su propio mundo, lo cual no quita que luego lo sea. Como tu describes, Souta actúa automáticamente como un protector sobre la chica, detonado no sólo por el parecido físico que ella posee con su hermana, sino porque su carácter bastante similar, aunque con diferencias bastante marcadas.

Gracias, de nuevo por leer, por dejarme sus comentarios, por las alertas y favoritos. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	8. Estoy aquí para ti

**Crash**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha: Un cuento de hadas feudal y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: Estoy aquí para ti<strong>

Su corazón late fuerte, el día comienza afuera; la noche en vela lo ha dejado con unas visibles ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero se niega a descansar. A rendirse.

Horas antes, la mujer de nombre Sango había obligado a su cuñado a recostarse, alejándose de Kagome. Inuyasha, en un principio, se había negado a separarse más de diez centímetros, pero había sucumbido después de que la mujer usara la psicología inversa con él y luego se marchó para atender a su familia, Souta; en cambio, había tomado el lugar de su antiguo héroe y había limpiado el sudor de la frente de Kagome durante toda la noche, mientras rezaba porque ella despertara pronto para poder darle una de las pastillas.

Rin se removió en un rincón, ella también había permanecido cerca de su hermana. La chica tenía una manta delgada sobre el pijama que Souta le había prestado y se le veía incómoda en la posición que se encontraba. Más allá de ella, estaba la anciana Kaede, durmiendo plácidamente sobre su futón. Souta no las culpaba por haberse dormido durante la guardia, a él mismo le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

―Agua… ―Souta dio un bote en su puesto, la voz de Kagome había sonado débil, pero no inentendible―agua…―repitió. Souta dejó escapar una sonrisa cuando su hermana empezó a mover los párpados―Inuyasha…―llamó, sus labios estaban secos.

―Kagome―Souta levantó el rostro, su cuñado se había erguido tan pronto escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de su esposa.

―Inuyasha, dame agua―rogó de nuevo, sus ojos se movían de un lado otro, sin ver. Era claro que no podía enfocar bien.

―Ve, yo me quedaré a su lado―pronunció Souta. Inuyasha asintió quedamente y tomó la primera cantimplora de bambú que encontró y salió disparado hacia afuera.

― ¿Quién es? ―preguntó ella. Souta tomó su mano. No pudo evitar que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos, era obvio que el sólo pensar en perderla le dolía en el alma. Ahora se sentía aliviado de que ella estuviera consciente.

―Soy Souta―musitó.

Tenía que ser fuerte, no flaquees frente a ella, se decía.

―Souta… imposible―dijo con lentitud. Sus ojos trataron de enfocarlo mientras respiraba dificultosamente. El chico se acercó un poco más, para que ella pudiera ver su rostro con mayor claridad.

―Sí, soy Souta―repitió con una sonrisa―he crecido un poco desde la última vez que me viste y mi voz se ha hecho un poco más gruesa, pero sigo siendo yo―Kagome sonrió débilmente y alzó su mano libre. Souta volvió a agacharse, para que esta tocara su rostro.

Apenas fue un rose, pero Souta se sintió feliz.

Inuyasha entró entonces, pateando una cesta que estaba junto a la entrada y despertando a las otras dos mujeres.

―Agua… Kagome… ―dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, las manos de él temblaban y Souta, instintivamente, tuvo que quitarle el tallo de bambú para que no derramara el contenido.

―Levántala, por favor―ordenó el chico. Inuyasha ni parpadeó para cumplir la orden, la tomó por los hombros suavemente y ejerció un poco de presión hacia delante para que ella pudiera erguirse.

―Duele―se quejó ella, una de sus manos voló hacia su costado.

―Lo sé, hermana, pero pasará pronto―contestó Souta mientras colocaba la boquilla de la cantimplora artesanal sobre sus labios y la hacía beber pausadamente.

―Ella aún se ve muy débil―la anciana Kaede se acercó a paso lento, sus ojos aún estaban hinchados por el sueño, pero parecía más concentrado en la mujer que en su anterior estado.

―Lo está―asintió Inuyasha, mientras volvía a recostar a su mujer―su cuerpo está muy tenso y puedo oler el olor de la infección en ella todavía.

―Las hierbas no están funcionando―Kaede se dejó caer a un lado del adolescente, con la mirada severa sin apartarse de la enferma.

Rápidamente, la vieja sacerdotisa le tomó el pulso y palpó el rostro sudoroso de ella, de vez en cuando asentía, mientras comprobaba qué tan deshidratada estaba.

―Abuela Kaede―suspiró Kagome―estoy tan mal que ni siquiera puedo llorar de dolor―sonrió, sus labios partidos dieron un tirón, haciendo pequeñas laceraciones sangrantes en su piel.

―No digas eso, niña―gruñó la mujer. Inuyasha también gruñó, pero se negó a dejar de acariciar el cabello de ella. Su rostro compungido lo decía todo.

―Necesito que le prepare alguna comida sustanciosa―declaró Souta. No había manera de que perdiera más tiempo―traje un medicamento que podría surtir efecto en la infección, pero necesito que coma antes de suministrárselo.

La mujer mayor lo miró y asintió rápidamente.

―Rin, necesito que traigas más provisiones del mercado―ordenó ella.

Rin se había mantenido en el rincón en el que había dormido, su rostro se mostraba más serio que cuando estaba en casa y Souta supuso que se trataba de esa culpa que la carcomía por dentro.

― ¡Volveré enseguida! ―exclamó, haciéndole una reverencia pronunciada a la sacerdotisa, y sin mirar a ningún otro, corrió fuera de la cabaña.

―Inuyasha, necesito que continúes dándole agua, pierde demasiado líquido con la fiebre y necesito que se mantenga consciente―Inuyasha asintió quedamente antes de tomar la cantimplora de la mano de Souta.

Salió hecho una bala otra vez.

―Llegaste en un momento muy oportuno, muchacho―Souta apartó la vista de su hermana momentáneamente. Kaede se había levantado de su lugar junto a él y se había dirigido hacia unos contenedores en el fondo de la humilde casa. De allí sacó unos cuantos vegetales, luego se dirigió hacia el agujero donde estaba el fogón, sobre el cual colgaba una gran olla vieja.

―Menos mal, así fue―suspiró antes de reacomodarse en su sitio y voltearse de nuevo hacia su hermana.

Kagome lo miraba a duras penas, era seguro que se encontraba en un estado intermedio entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

―No cabe duda que su familia es especial―soltó la anciana. Souta no la miró, sólo escuchó el crepitar de las llamas y un calor proveniente desde atrás, abrigar su espalda. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. La temperatura afuera no era muy buena.

―Kagome es especial―contestó él. Después de todo, fueron sus ansias por estar con ella las que le permitieron cruzar.

―Traje más agua―Souta miró por sobre su hombro. No sabía en qué momento, pero había jurado que Inuyasha había salido con sólo una cantimplora y ahora venía cargado de ellas y con unos cuantos baldes de madera a cuestas. Detrás de él entró Rin, agitada por su carrera, cargando a duras penas una montaña de vegetales.

―El señor Mitsuhiko me las ha dado todas sin compromiso―dijo entre jadeos.

―Deberé pagarle por todas sus buenas acciones―sonrió la anciana.

Un hombre apareció después de que Inuyasha y él irguieran a Kagome para que pudiera alimentarse, venía con un báculo en su mano derecha y una cesta con más comida en la otra.

―Oí en el pueblo que necesitaban alimento para la señorita Kagome―dijo.

Inuyasha asintió, permitiéndole acercarse a ella.

―Mi mujer me dijo que el hermano de la señorita había cruzado el pozo―sonrió―es algo inaudito, no cabe duda que los Higurashi son gente especial.

―Miroku―gruñó Inuyasha.

―Gracias―asintió el muchacho.

―Miroku, deja la cesta a un lado y ¿podrías ayudar a Rin a cortar más rábanos?, necesito hacer más comida para más tarde, Kagome lo necesitará para tomar la medicina que su hermano ha traído―ordenó la anciana.

El monje asintió sin más palabras y se acercó a la muchacha que, en silencio, cortaba y cortaba verdura con un afán casi monstruoso.

Souta escuchó un murmullo que no logró entender cuando Miroku se sentó al lado de la joven y tomó el primer cuchillo. La chica simplemente negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo devuelta.

―Ella es una niña fuerte―murmuró Inuyasha, su mano libre seguía acariciando los cabellos de Kagome, en un gesto que la adormecía. Souta no supo si ese comentario iba para su hermana o si era referente a Rin―tienes que comer, Kagome, abre la boca, por favor―le susurró.

Su hermana hizo un movimiento leve, abriendo la boca a duras penas. Souta hizo una mueca al escuchar el jadeo que escapó de ella, su garganta debía estar muy seca.

―Bien, Kagome, debes comer―asintió Kaede, mientras acercaba una cuchara de palo con sopa de verduras humeante en ella.

La chica recibió el alimento de buen agrado, y masticó suavemente los trocitos duros. Haciendo muecas de vez en cuando pero, finalmente, tragando.

Tan pronto el cuenco estuvo vacío, Souta dejó que Inuyasha sostuviera a su hermana y buscó en el suelo la bolsa que contenía el antibiótico.

Sacó una de las cajas a toda prisa y la abrió, tirando la lámina de aluminio hacia afuera. Las tabletas no eran grandes, así que Kagome no debería tener muchos problemas al tragarlas.

―Necesito un poco de agua para que pueda tomarla sin problema―anunció el muchacho. Kaede asintió y tomó una de los tallos de bambú relleno, pasándosela de inmediato―gracias―asintió, entonces sacó una las pastillas y volteó hacia su hermana―Kagome, necesito que tomes esto.

Ella parpadeó.

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó quedamente.

―Un antibiótico, te ayudará con la infección―ella sonrió entonces.

―Chico listo―musitó antes de abrir la boca en una O. Souta colocó en ella la pastillita y luego acercó la cantimplora a su boca.

―Traga, hermana―ordenó con suavidad.

Ella hizo lo que le mandaba.

―Ugh―hizo una mueca mientras Inuyasha la ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente―sabe asqueroso.

―Nadie ha dicho que esas cosas sepan bien―bromeó él.

Kagome volvió a sonreír antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño. Además de no saber bien, algunos medicamentos producían sueño y lo mejor para ella en estos momentos era que durmiera.

― ¿Ella estará bien con eso? ―preguntó Inuyasha en un tono bajo, para no despertarla. El resto de los allí presentes también mostraron interés por la respuesta, y olvidaron sus quehaceres anteriores.

―Deberá tomar más que una―respondió―una cada vez que coma, pero no estoy seguro hasta qué punto dárselas exactamente, porque depende mucho del avance de la infección―Inuyasha lo miró compungido―el antibiótico actuará como defensa mientras su cuerpo está convaleciente, le dará lo que necesita para reponerse… sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

―En su época hay cosas que ayudan bastante en estas circunstancias―comentó el monje.

―La ciencia está bastante avanzada―se encogió de hombros―pero nadie es perfecto, a veces las cosas fallan o son demasiado peligrosas. Cada invento tiene un precio.

― ¿Qué precio tendrá esto con ella? ―su cuñado puso sus manos en puño al escucharlo.

―No me refiero a eso―contestó―para llegar a lo que llegará a la humanidad, se pagará un precio muy alto―Inuyasha lo miró sin entender, sin embargo―no importa mucho, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, hermano, ahora lo que importa es que esto ayudará a mi hermana a salir adelante―y sonrió, con toda la esperanza reflejada en su rostro, porque sabía que el antibiótico podía como no podía funcionar.

Por dentro, Souta rezó porque su hermana sacara fuerzas de flaqueza, tal cual la recordaba en antaño, para que pudiera salir adelante en esta situación.

―Souta, ¿no es así? ―preguntó la anciana.

―Sí, así es―el muchacho la miró unos segundos, levantándose de su puesto para estirar sus adormecidas piernas.

―Es tiempo que te relajes un poco, Kagome está descansando y tú deberías hacer lo mismo―el chico sonrió y negó.

―Señora, me conozco y sé que si cierro los ojos ahora, no despertaré hasta bien entrada la noche y Kagome…

―Sólo dinos qué hacer y descansa―Inuyasha se levantó y puso la mano sobre su hombro. Era la primera vez que podía medirse en estatura con él. Souta no podía creer que fueran casi del mismo tamaño.

―Usted se desveló por hacer guardia, joven Souta, no es bueno que se fuerce físicamente―dijo Rin, como si hubiera adivinado que iba a protestar.

―Los humanos son débiles, yo puedo hacerme cargo esa tarea―se mofó. Souta sonrió en contestación.

―Simplemente, dale una de estas cada vez que coma, y asegúrate que sea con agua―señaló el paquete en su mano. Inuyasha lo tomó de inmediato y lo guardó dentro de la manga de su ropa.

―Ahora descansa, enano―entonces lo soltó y volvió a su posición inicial, junto a su hermana.

Souta supo entonces que, sin importar los peligros que hubiera en esa época; no sólo por los demonios y demás sino también por las enfermedades, su hermana tenía amigos y familia que se preocupaba por ella en ese lado.

Y aunque le dolió, también supo que, aún si no hubiera venido, ellos siempre habrían estado a su lado, pero ahora era su turno…

Él estaba allí para ella.

* * *

><p>Tardé un poquito con este, lo siento mucho.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen si no me extiendo más con mi nota de autora, en Chile son las cuatro de la mañana y estoy que me caigo de sueño jaja.


	9. Tiempo para sanar

**Crash**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son de total propiedad de su autora, Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para divertirnos un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: Tiempo para sanar<strong>

Al tercer día, Kagome respiraba con mayor naturalidad y sus ojos se veían menos hinchados, lo que la hacía ver más cercana a su apariencia habitual. Ella permanecía más horas despierta, charlaba por unos minutos que parecían eternos y luego volvía a quedar en silencio por un largo rato, pues le costaba coordinar el habla con la respiración y tampoco era como si su garganta, que había permanecido seca e irritada por tanto tiempo, se acostumbrara a su uso así de repente. Por el resto, permanecía aún en cama e Inuyasha seguía a su lado a toda hora.

Mientras, él, se encargaba de suministrarle el medicamento y ayudaba a la vieja sacerdotisa a cambiar sus vendajes.

La primera vez que vio la herida, Souta se horrorizó por lo infectada que se encontraba. Comprendió entonces por qué su hermana permanecía en un estado tan lamentable y sólo podía agradecer que ella; tanto como a él, le hubieran dado la vacuna contra el tétanos cuando eran niños. Inuyasha se lamentaba constantemente el no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que esto ocurriera.

A veces, para dejar descansar unos minutos a Inuyasha, la mujer de nombre Sango le revelaba en la guardia, incluso Miroku; el monje, venía a dejar algunos suministros, vendas nuevas y comida. Siempre que ellos estaban rondando, Souta escuchaba la risa de niños y los constantes murmullos de alguno de los dos pidiendo silencio.

Inuyasha le había explicado que la pareja tenía tres hijos bastante jóvenes.

Souta podía darse cuenta con mucha naturalidad que su jovialidad se apagaba cuando se alejaba a un rincón para cortar verduras. Kagome no la culpaba de su actual estado, en una de las ocasiones en que Rin se había atrevido a acercarse a su hermana, lo primero que hizo fue hacer una reverencia silenciosa, un lamento que a él le provocó un estremecimiento y que sólo fue aplacado cuando Kagome acarició la espalda de ella en un gesto de ternura.

No sabía exactamente cómo abordar a Rin en estos momentos, la herida hecha por la culpabilidad podía ser un arma letal y la creciente depresión y lamento de la chica había comenzado a preocuparle, tal cual la anciana empezaba a notar ciertas actitudes raras.

―Souta―llamó Inuyasha, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Él volteó distraídamente a verlo.

―Estás mojándote los pantalones.

Dio un brinco sobre su puesto, sólo para darse cuenta lo húmedo que se encontraban sus muslos y lo muy mojada que estaba parte de debajo de su camisa y una zona de su pantalón que podría muy malinterpretada.

― ¡Mierda! ―exclamó, dejando de lado el paño que había estado empapando en agua en la cubeta.

―Souta―Kagome tomó un tono amenazador cuando le escuchó decir la palabrota― ¿de dónde sacas ese vocabulario?

―Lo siento―musitó―es sólo que…―sin pensarlo revolvió su cabello y con un leve sonrojo dijo―estoy mojado.

Sí, eso también podría tomarse para malinterpretaciones.

Kagome rio de forma ahogada mientras intentaba acomodarse en el futón.

―Muy bien, jovencito―dijo con una voz que parecía ser la de una madre―deja eso de lado y anda a darte un baño, te hace falta luego de tres días de vigilia.

― ¿Qué estás insinuando? ―dijo en un mohín. Su hermana volvió a sonreír abiertamente.

―Que apestas, niño, anda a darte un baño.

Ahora sabía por qué su hermana se enojaba con tanta frecuencia con Inuyasha, él tenía el tacto de una roca.

―Gracias, hermano perro―dijo entre dientes.

―Rin―musitó suavemente.

La susodicha, que se mantenía cortando más vegetales de los que la anciana le había pedido para el almuerzo, alzó el rostro compungido hacia Kagome.

―Dígame, señorita Kagome―musitó con cordialidad.

Kagome suspiró, frustrada.

― ¿Podrías conseguirle un poco de ropa a mi hermano y luego podrías llevarlo al río?

― ¡Claro!

Rin saltó sobre su puesto, como si se tratara de una sirvienta ante una emperatriz, hizo una reverencia hasta que quedó en un ángulo de noventa grados y luego salió disparada fuera de la cabaña, pasando llevar a la anciana Kaede que, a paso lento, venía entrando con una cesta llena de hierbas.

― ¿Qué le pasa a esta muchacha?

―Ha ido a buscar un poco de ropa para el niño―señaló Inuyasha.

―Esto no está bien―musitó su hermana.

Souta se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Kaede suspiró en respuesta, aunándose al ambiente depresivo mientras Inuyasha parecía ajeno a él.

―No fue culpa de Rin el que me distrajera, ni mucho menos el tuyo el que saliera herida―se dirigió al mitad demonio.

Inuyasha la miró de soslayo, aunque su rostro mostraba seriedad, sus orejas fueron lo suficientemente expresivas para demostrar cuán mal se sentía al respecto.

―Ya sabes como soy yo, a veces me arriesgo más de la cuenta―musitó con una sonrisa que no le llegó los ojos. Luego miró a su hermano, que se mantenía en silencio, simplemente escuchando―Souta, lamento que tuviéramos que vernos en estas circunstancias.

―No―negó―cualquier circunstancia es mejor que no verte nunca más.

Kagome cerró los ojos y rio con suavidad.

―Sabes que eso no es cierto―dijo.

Y tenía razón, hubiera preferido ver a su hermana moviéndose de un lado a otro, quizás hasta con niños con orejas de perro a su alrededor, que verla allí postrada y recibiendo medicación por una herida que pudo haberla matado.

―De todas formas, ahora que estoy mejor, lo que me preocupa es Rin.

―Ella no lo está tomando muy bien―la anciana Kaede suspiró luego de decir aquellas palabras.

―Y me temo que no quiera sacarse ese peso de encima.

―Lo que en realidad temo es que no sepa manejar esa clase de emociones―comentó Kagome.

―Desde lo sucedido con Sesshoumaru, Rin ha actuado diferente―gruñó Inuyasha.

―Y está empeorando desde que ocurrió el ataque―acotó Kaede.

Souta se sintió fuera de lugar, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

―Ella necesita tiempo―Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿Tiempo para qué? ―gruñó Inuyasha― lo que ocurrió esa tarde fue culpa de Sesshoumaru, de nadie más.

―Eso es sólo la punta del iceberg, Inuyasha―musitó Kagome mientras hacía un ademán para tomar la cantimplora de bambú llena de agua. Souta se la alcanzó de inmediato para evitar que se moviera más de la cuenta― ¿no lo ves, Inuyasha?

― ¿Ver qué?

―Ella no sólo se siente culpable, se siente inútil―Inuyasha la miró fijamente, cayendo en el entendimiento, sólo fue capaz de asentir―las palabras de Sesshoumaru la hirieron más de lo que te imaginas y el ataque a la aldea sólo afianzó esa realidad para ella.

―Yo…―musitó Souta―yo no entiendo nada. ¿Sesshoumaru no es el hombre que custodia a Rin?

―Custodiaba―corrigió Inuyasha―el muy bastado―agregó luego.

―Sigo sin entender, ella lo adora―dijo, recordando la escena en la que ella, con un fervor propio de las fanáticas de alguna estrella pop, hablaba de Lord Sesshoumaru de Occidente.

―Por supuesto que lo adora y es probable que esa adoración no se pase luego―asintió Kagome con una mueca lastimera―cuando idolatras a alguien, Souta, elevas a esa persona a un nivel que es; inclusive, poco sano. Y cuando este ídolo se cae, duele más de lo que imaginas.

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo?

Inuyasha suspiró y, con una voz ensombrecida, dijo:

―El día del ataque, en medio de la batalla, Rin quiso demostrar que valía la pena.

Las piezas comenzaron a encajar lentamente en su cabeza. Mientras escuchaba la esterilla de la cabaña ser removida y la voz fuerte de la niña anunciando su llegada, Souta sumó dos más dos y supo que el resultado de aquella pelea con aquél que ella quería como a un dios, había desencadenado todo lo que había ocurrido.

Souta no quería pensar mal de ella, pero no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte enojo por saber que la única razón por la que ella intentó entrar a pelear fuera algo tan ridículo y que ese acto ridículo hubiera terminado por pasarle la cuenta a su hermana.

Ahora ya no sabía quién debía sanar, si su hermana por la herida física, si Rin por la herida psicológica o si él por la furia que le provocaba el saber esto.

* * *

><p>Perdonen la demora, como algunos tuvieron que pasar también, tuve que entrar a hacer el segundo semestre de la universidad y eso trago casi todo mi tiempo, exceptuando contadas horas de relajo para no entrar en un colapso a causa del estrés de hacer un semestre en dos meses y medio. Ahora me di unos minutos para continuar la historia, el capítulo tiene más o menos la misma extensión del capítulo anterior.<p>

Aquí entramos en materia. ¿Cómo es que Kagome terminó con esa herida? en los primeros capítulos, Rin admitió que pasó porque ella quiso entrar a la batalla, pero no se explicaba el por qué. Ahora saben que el detonante de la acción de Rin fue Sesshoumaru, ahora las preguntas son ¿qué es lo que dijo Sesshoumaru en aquél encuentro que dejó a Rin con esa sensación que la llevó cometer esa estupidez?

Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización, que espero sea pronto.


	10. Descontrol

**Crash**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para hacer esta locura.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X: Descontrol<strong>

Trató de serenarse, pero simplemente no podía.

Su enojo sólo podría compararse con la preocupación que le causó el saber que Kagome había corrido riesgo de morir, aunque en ese momento no sabía exactamente si adorar a su hermana por impulsarlo a ir al río con Rin, teniendo en cuenta toda la información que; descuidadamente, habían dicho frente a él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantener la fachada, tan sólo sentir a Rin caminar al lado de él, le daban ganas de golpearla.

¡Y él era un caballero, jamás le tocaría un pelo a una mujer, pero en una situación así, simplemente quería que esa regla moral desapareciera!

―Joven Souta―pronunció la chica.

Él atendió su llamado girando levemente la cabeza, pero sin decir nada.

―El río se encuentra abajo de este pequeño risco―señaló hacía unos metros más allá de su posición.

Souta miró, entre el follaje pudo distinguir una salida y el final del camino, lo que indicaba el lugar donde el bosque se dividía.

―Bajaremos por la pendiente de allí―entonces la chica señaló unos metros a la derecha, donde se apreciaba el desnivel de la tierra―sígame.

Souta asintió, mordiéndose la lengua y apretando la ropa que la chica había conseguido en el pueblo para él.

Por dentro se repetía la frase que su madre siempre le decía: _Respeta a las mujeres. No importa lo que te hagan, no caigas en el juego. Demuestra que eres un hombre hecho y derecho. _

Bajaron la pendiente con cuidado, Souta buscó distraerse con el paisaje. Como él había observado anteriormente, el bosque se dividía abruptamente por paso del agua, el estero del río se encontraba definido por un campo gris, piedra resbaladiza y algunos helechos por allí y por acullá. Él no sabría definir cual de todos los ríos existentes de la región era este, puesto que en su época este ya no corría a menos que corriera por debajo de la superficie de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la orilla del río, Rin se volteó a verlo con serenidad, pero alejándose unos pasos de él.

―Estaré a la vuelta de esa roca―comentó con cierto cuidado, como si se hubiera percatado del cambio de actitud de él―puede… puede, si quiere, darme su ropa y yo la lavaré.

Souta reaccionó y con un leve sonrojo negó con la cabeza.

―Yo me encargo de eso, gracias―dijo en un tono presuroso.

―Como usted quiera―asintió suavemente y, con una mirada dubitativa, volvió a dar un paso atrás antes de girarse y alejarse hasta el lugar que ella había indicado antes.

Suspiró.

No sabía cómo comportarse realmente, esto era extraño.

Se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos, observando el lugar en el que ella había desaparecido antes de decidirse por quitarse la ropa sucia de encima.

El agua estaba helada, más helada de lo que quería que estuviera, pero no podía esperar que fuera cálida o aceptable dado que estaban en pleno invierno. Pero hubiera deseado encontrarse con un Onsen en vez de meterse a un río que parecía tener indicios de congelación.

Se estremeció unos minutos antes de terminar de meterse entero en el agua. En su cabeza se recordaba insistentemente el no quedarse mucho tiempo dentro de ese lugar o pescaría un resfriado, incluso una pulmonía.

Luego de un rato, al notar los dedos arrugados y el insistente temblor de su cuerpo, abandonó el agua sintiéndose un poco más fresco. El viento helado le erizó la piel y buscó calor con rapidez, tomando alguna de las toallas que usaban para secarse en esa época. Agradeció el hecho de que el traje que Rin le había traído fuera de tela gruesa, pues al ponérselo se sintió más confortable, aunque sus pies sufrían aún por la falta de abrigo.

Rápidamente y para acabar la tortura helada, tomó toda su ropa y torpemente comenzó a lavarla, frotándola en el agua y estrujándola cada tanto. No estaba acostumbrado a esto y no creía que mojar los calzoncillos hiciera mucha diferencia sino se utilizaba detergente, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Luego de destilar todo lo que pudo su camiseta y su pantalón. Souta hizo una pelota con toda su ropa y, aunque no le gustara, la llevó a cuestas, volviéndose a mojar.

―Rin―llamó con la voz monótona. Sintió calor cuando se acercó a la roca en donde se suponía estaba ella.

El olor de madera chamuscada le indicó que había una fogata prendida y avanzó con mayor rapidez hasta dar la vuelta y encontrarse con ella.

Rin envolvía sus piernas con una mano, provocando que chocaran contra su pecho, y con la otra tiraba en ese justo momento otra ramita al fuego.

―He terminado―musitó sin entrar en más detalles antes de acercarse y dejar caer su desordenada ropa.

―Debe tener frío―comentó ella―siéntese, hay que secar la ropa y usted debe recuperar la temperatura.

Él hizo una mueca, pero hizo lo que pidió, se sentó en el suelo de piedra y dejó que el calor lo hiciera sentirse mejor.

Rin cogió su ropa con cuidado y la estiró por sobre la fogata en un improvisado tendedero.

―Cuando era niña, Lord Sesshoumaru decía que debía hacerme cargo de mí misma.

Souta levantó la mirada, sus manos se cerraron en puños y se volvió a morder la lengua.

―Así que, cuando debía lavar mi ropa, debía buscar las cosas por mi misma―decía―a Lord Sesshoumaru no le gustaba que fuera mimada―continuó mientras él intentaba evitar escuchar su charla―yo pienso que era porque él es un demonio poderoso y no quería que fuera una compañera debilucha.

― ¿Enserio? ―musitó, monocorde.

―Sí, creo que eso es―su voz fue decayendo hasta perderse en un murmullo inentendible.

― ¿Y fue eso lo que te dijo para que cometieras la estupidez de meterte en una pelea que no te incumbía?

Silencio.

Souta quiso golpearse mentalmente, su boca cobró vida y no aceptó los designios de su cerebro.

―Eso no es cierto―afirmó ella con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Enserio? ―repitió― ¿te parece sano el arriesgar tu vida por una estupidez?

― ¡No es una tontería! ―exclamó.

―Lo es, si no hubiera sido por mi hermana, estarías muerta―contestó con suma frialdad―porque tú si hubieras muerto, quizás por el tétanos u otra enfermedad. La única razón por la que mi hermana no llegó al límite, es porque su sistema inmunológico está más armado que el de cualquier humano en ésta época―argumentó―a la hora que ella no tuviera ninguna de esas defensas, estaría muerta.

―Yo le dije que la señorita Kagome me salvó, usted lo sabe―dijo en un tartamudeo.

―Yo asumí que sabías pelear, que estabas defendiendo algo―musitó―nunca pensé que te habías lanzado a una pelea para la que no estabas preparada.

―Lo lamento―respondió ella.

Rin se mordió el labio inferior y retiró la mirada de la de él, quien la mantenía fija y de forma acusadora.

―Debiste haber pensado en las consecuencias antes de meterte―musitó con cizaña.

―Lo lamento―repitió ella, agarrando el faldón de su yukata.

Sus mejillas se habían encendido en un poderoso rubor, no causado por el nerviosismo como cuando era niño o la excitación del momento ante alguna emoción. Ésta vez se trataba absolutamente de un cúmulo de enojo que se expresaba a través de sus mejillas, junto a sus ojos y sus ácidas palabras.

―Lo siento tanto―Rin pronunció con la voz quebrada.

―Mi hermana―masculló, sin saber cómo hilar las palabras que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

―Lo sé y lo siento―cabeceó― ¡lo siento mucho! ―los hombros de Rin comenzaron a temblar de pronto, él no lograba ver sus ojos desde su posición, porque el flequillo de ella los tapaba por completo. Pero si podía ver el cómo mordía su labio y su mentón temblaba.

Eran claros signos de algo que él siempre había odiado.

Se sintió un monstruo cuando vio las primeras lágrimas caer y perderse sobre las manos y ropa de ella.

La bestia resentida se fue disipando poco a poco, al ver lo que había causado. Souta dejó caer los hombros, destensándose y finalmente se arrastró hacia el lado de Rin.

―Lo siento―repitió suavemente mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro tembloroso―ella es mi hermana, sólo estaba asustado―continuó―Rin.

Entonces ella dejó de forzar su boca cerrada y dejó escapar su llanto a través de su garganta. Souta apretó suavemente el hombro de ella, mientras ésta seguía dejando escapar su pena, antes de que, finalmente buscara asilo en el pecho de él.

―Lo siento mucho, no quería que te sintieras así―le comentó luego de sentir el golpe sobre su pecho cuando ésta se lanzó a sus brazos. Rin volvió a negar, restregando su rostro en la gruesa tela.

Algo incómodo por la situación que había provocado, finalmente posó sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, masajeándola mientras ella hipaba sobre su pecho. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si su hermana hubiera muerto en el ataque, se preguntó cómo lo hubiera tomado Rin si ya no soportaba el peso de la culpa con una sola herida.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no sólo había sido error de ella, su acción había tenido un causante e iba a averiguar qué había sido aquello que el hermano de su cuñado le había dicho para hacer reaccionar de la forma brusca en que lo hacía.


	11. Un trocito de felicidad

**Crash**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI: Un trocito de felicidad<strong>

Souta se acurrucó entre los pliegues de las mantas, afuera la tormenta de nieve caía con fuerza y hacía un frío infernal. Inuyasha avivaba la llama de la fogata frente a él, su haori de ratas de fuego yacía sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, pues era ya algo sabido que la prenda era especial y que era capaz de mantener caliente a cualquiera en las peores condiciones y eso, sumado a que él era un mitad demonio, era algo que se le permitía prescindir para protegerla a ella del frío ambiente.

Souta dejó escapar un estornudo. Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron al escucharlo y se volteó a verlo.

―Pensé que estabas dormido―musitó en un tono bajo.

―Hace demasiado frío―respondió.

―Los humanos son tan débiles―bufó.

―No―negó―estoy acostumbrado a la calefacción de mi época―él se encogió de hombros y volteó hacia adelante nuevamente.

―Acércate a Kagome, la túnica es suficientemente grande como para mantenerlos a ambos bien cubiertos.

―Gracias…

Souta se preguntó, mientras buscaba refugio entre el calor de su hermana y el calor del haori especial, cómo se había ella acostumbrado a la falta de calefacción, de agua potable, a la falta de baños con tuberías e incluso se preguntó cómo lo hacía para sobrevivir en esos días en que la visita del mes llegaba. Eran tres días, pero unos infernales tres días.

Souta miró ligeramente a Inuyasha que seguía mirando el fuego y avivándolo para que la temperatura de la cabaña no menguara, y luego buscó con la mirada a la anciana y a Rin, quienes dormían acurrucadas una contra la otra en un rincón, como si el frío no fuera nada.

Cerró los ojos entonces, pensando en que quizás su modernidad igual traía consigo unas terribles desventajas.

El sol alumbraba con una luz fantasmal, la temperatura seguía baja y él seguía temblando aún con la ropa holgada y los zapatos especiales para esa época del año. Sin embargo, trataba de obviar su incesante temblor para dedicarse a Kagome.

Su hermana se veía mejor que en los días previos, comía más y sus ojeras iban desapareciendo. La herida, para alivio de Inuyasha y él mismo. Bueno, para alivio de todos. Estaba cicatrizando rápidamente gracias a la acción de los medicamentos y las curaciones realizadas por la anciana Kaede, pero ya era algo obvio que en esa zona iba a quedar una cicatriz.

―Está bien―decía ella de vez en cuando mientras tomaba de la mano de su marido―es sólo una cicatriz, nada del otro mundo.

―Sí, pero…

―Dejen de lamentarse entre sí, estoy bien, en una semana me tendrán caminando de nuevo y este incidente se volverá un recuerdo muy lejano―asintió ella con vehemencia. Inuyasha hizo una mueca, pero no quiso contradecirla. Rin se mantuvo en silencio revisando el guiso y Kaede, que parecía estas más que feliz con ello, ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza.

Por su parte, él estaba más que contrariado con esa actitud. Souta no recordaba que su hermana fuera así. O tal vez, su visión de niño le había hecho obviar dichas actitudes en esa época. Siempre que veía a su hermana llegar, parecía más cansada que nunca, pero ninguna herida real la adornaba, o al menos, ella no demostraba estar herida físicamente.

A Souta se le crispaban los pelos de pensar cuántas veces Kagome les había ocultado heridas para no preocupar a la familia. ¿Cuántas veces se había entrometido ella entre una persona y su muerte?

Por las reacciones y las recriminaciones espontáneas de su cuñado, para él era un hecho de que ésta no era la primera vez que su hermana se lanzaba desinteresadamente a la muerte para salvar a otro.

Eso no le gustaba.

―Idiota―musitó Inuyasha y sin vergüenza alguna, ocultó su rostro en la desordenada cabellera de ella, aspirando su aroma.

Kagome dejó escapar una risa nerviosa que terminó por distender el ambiente y sacar sonrisas en los presentes.

―En unas horas más estaré protestando para poder levantarme―soltó al aire.

―Ni lo sueñes, mujer―Inuyasha se apartó de ella y con una expresión desaprobatoria continuó: ―tú no te levantas de ese futon hasta que tu herida haya sanado lo suficiente como para que no sea una amenaza―ordenó autoritariamente.

―Inuyasha tiene razón, niña, no tentemos la suerte―Kaede se acercó a ella con un plato lleno de comida olorosa. Souta se alejó de su hermana rápidamente para dar paso a la anciana a la que ayudó a sentarse―gracias, niño―le dijo, mientras se acomodaba perezosamente en el suelo de madera.

―Gracias, anciana―sonrió Kagome al sostener el plato―huele delicioso.

―Come bien, niña, necesitas fuerza y tienes que tomarte la medicina aún―Kagome hizo una mueca, pero asintió resignada.

―Rin, crees que podrías alcanzarme un poco de agua―la susodicha la miró unos segundos y, con un sonrojo patente, asintió fervientemente antes de levantarse con estrépito de su puesto y avanzar a paso raudo hasta donde los botines hechos de piel la aguardaban junto a una capa que parecía estar también hecha del mismo material.

―Vuelvo enseguida―musitó ella mientras tomaba un par de tallos de bambús junto a la puerta de esterilla y salió de la cabaña sin mirar atrás.

―Souta―su vista se dirigió a su hermana― ¿puedes ir con ella?, no quiero que siga culpándose por lo que ocurrió, así que…

―Está bien―murmuró antes de que ella terminara su frase.

Desde el día anterior que se sentía como escoria por haberle gritado de esa manera a la muchacha y no había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse correctamente con ella, por eso cuando la vio arrodillada en el suelo, dándole la espalda, ajustó la holgada ropa de invierno y se aclaró la garganta. En respuesta, Rin dio un respingo, pero se negó a voltearse mientras se reclinaba más hacia adelante, sobre las aguas heladas.

Souta tragó duro, sin embargo, avanzó hasta quedar a su lado, para luego arrodillarse. Él notaba la tensión en su cuerpo, como también notó cómo se mordía el labio…

―Realmente lamento lo que dije―musitó el muchacho. Rin dejó escapar su aliento.

―No tiene por qué disculparse―murmuró ahogadamente mientras retiraba el grueso tallo de bambú, ya lleno, del agua―lo que dijo es cierto.

―No, en realidad no lo es―comentó.

Rin giró su rostro levemente hacia él, pero evitó tener contacto visual.

―No conozco las circunstancias exactas… no puedo juzgarte sin saber todos lo hechos.

―Pero es cierto―declaró con la misma suavidad―no estaba pensando en ese momento y la que pagó mi error fue mi hermana, Lady Kagome―suspiró. Finalmente su mirada encontró la de él y Souta, en un gesto amable, sonrió.

―Está bien, no podemos cambiar lo que pasó, Kagome sabe que no fue tu intención, todos saben que no fue intención―aseveró el muchacho, firmemente mientras cogía la mano libre de la chica y le daba un ligero apretón― ahora preocupémonos de su mejoría, así pronto la tendremos caminando de nuevo, ¿está bien? ―Rin le sonrió tímidamente y le devolvió el gesto, apretando el agarre―bien, entonces dame la otra botella, que la lleno yo.

Kagome se ajustó un poco el haori sobre su cuerpo mientras se preparaba para recibir un nuevo plato de comida humeante. La pequeña cabaña se había hecho aún más pequeña por la visita de sus amigos y los hijos de sus amigos.

Souta observaba desde un rincón, con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver a su hermana rodeada de gente que se preocupaba y velaba por ella con tanta o más devoción incluso que él mismo. La mujer de cabellos castaños le contaba las anécdotas del día mientras su receptora hacía pequeñas observaciones sobre lo que contaba, las gemelas a su espalda, peinaban su enredado cabello con cuidado y reían cuando intentaban hacerle trenzas. Miroku e Inuyasha hablaban no muy lejos de ellos y Souta podía leer en sus posturas que estaban más relajados que en días previos.

―Lady Kagome―Rin se acercó a ella con el rostro un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza. Sus manos sostenían el plato humeante que traía para ella y se movía con cuidado para no botar al suelo al niñito que se sujetaba de la falda de su yukata.

―Gracias, Rin―Kagome tomó el bol con delicadeza y miró al niño luego, el cual la observó también en silencio. Luego dejó escapar una risita―Kazuto parece tener una fijación contigo, Rin.

―Sí―musitó.

―Ah―Miroku giró un poco sobre sí mismo para recibir el plato que le daba la anciana dueña de la casa―gracias, señora―la anciana asintió y luego dirigió su vista hacia su familia―Rin es el primer amor de Kazuto, ¿no es así, Sango?

La susodicha rio abiertamente ante las palabras de su marido, pero asintió con energía.

―Desde esa vez cuando la acompañó al rio, Kazuto es totalmente leal a Rin―la susodicha dejó escapar un grito mientras se le subían los colores a la cara.

Él mismo se encontró riendo cuando dentro de la cabaña todos estallaron en risas ante la reacción de la jovencita.

―Ah, los hijos, los hijos―suspiró Miroku, mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido―de repente te vuelven loco y te dan tantas alegrías.

―La paternidad te sentó bien, Miroku―comentó Inuyasha.

―Oh, mi querido amigo, estoy seguro que la paternidad también te sentaría bien―Souta sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva cuando escuchó aquella frase.

― ¡Maldito monje! ―vociferó.

Souta podía ver el rostro de su cuñado cubierto por un rojo tan fuerte que podría compararse al color de sus ropas. Ahora estaba pagando por ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermana que se removía en su puesto murmurando algunas cosas con nerviosismo.

Aunque la situación era una de esas incómodas, porque no quería saber nada de la vida sexual de su hermana, estaba claro que si ella se movía como se estaba moviendo y reaccionaba como estaba reaccionando, era porque su recuperación iba viento en popa.

―Pero si es cierto, Inuyasha―comentó el monje―sabes que es una buena dad y ustedes han esperado varios años ya…

― ¿La tía Kagome va a tener un bebé?―preguntó una de las gemelas, alzando la mano.

― ¿Si es niña, podemos hacerle trenzas como a la tía? ―preguntó la otra.

―Eres un hijo de…

― ¡Inuyasha, el lenguaje! ―exclamó Kagome.

― ¡Keh!

―Monje Miroku, no creo que por el momento sea bueno quedarme embarazada―Souta logró detectar el nerviosismo en sus palabras. Oh, ¿hablábamos de un momento incómodo?

―Ah, pero señorita Kagome, usted es una mujer joven, y estoy seguro anhela ser madre pronto.

― ¡Monje impertinente, deja de molestarla! ―el golpe de Inuyasha hizo que Miroku soltara su plato y regara el contenido sobre el suelo, quemándose un poco los pies al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Inuyasha, vas a tener que limpiar eso, niño! ―exclamó Kaede con desaprobación.

―Ya va, vieja…―gruñó.

―Inuyasha, mientras este bajo el cuidado de Kaede, lo menos que podemos es cuidar de su cabaña―indicó con tono severo―a menos que quieras, una vez más, reconstruirla.

―Como si me costara levantarle una cabaña nueva a la vieja si es que se le viene abajo―respondió.

― ¡Esa no es la idea, Inuyasha! ―su exclamación murió cuando de pronto el grupo de adultos quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

Souta, quien se había estado aguantando la risa, sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda y una sensación funesta lo abordó.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―musitó, dejando de lado el plato de comida. Se levantó de su rincón y se acercó a la paralizada Rin que observaba la puerta de esterilla.

― ¿Mamá, puedes sentirlo? ―preguntó una de las niñas.

―Es una cantidad de energía maligna significativa…―escuchó susurrar a Kagome.

Y en el silencio de la noche un grito se escuchó y luego de este… muchos más.

* * *

><p>Lo único que tengo que decir es: Disculpen la demora. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.<p> 


	12. No como los cuentos

**Crash **

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro y es sólo por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII: No como los cuentos.<strong>

Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que las fabulas ni los cuentos de hadas existían en ese mundo, pues cuando Inuyasha ordenó que ni los niños, Kagome y él salieran de la cabaña, todo parecía haberse detenido. O era el tiempo que parecía haberse ralentizado por la ansiedad.

― ¡No, no se levante!

―Tía Kagome, tío Inuyasha dijo que se mantuviera en cama―exclamó una de las gemelas.

Souta despertó de su ensueño entonces y se acercó a paso raudo hasta su hermana, quién tomó por los hombros y obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

― ¡Souta! ―protestó la mujer.

―No estás en condiciones para ir a ninguna parte―señaló. Su hermana quiso decirle algo, su rostro se lo demostraba―ya no soy el niño que podías cargar por toda la casa sin cansarte, hermana―señaló.

―Eso no importa―negó ella―Inuyasha me necesita.

―Inuyasha necesita que estés a salvo―rebatió―no estás en condiciones para pelear, no aún.

Pero Kagome se mostró contrariada y arrugó con fuerza la tela del traje que Inuyasha le había dado. Entendía su temor, su marido y sus amigos estaban afuera pelando y ella no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero su deber era impedir que su hermana saliera de esas cuatro paredes, para evitar riesgos como que la herida se abriera y volviera a infectarse.

―La barrera de la señora Kaede se debilita―Rin ahogó un grito mientras corría a la habitación contigua y ante su imprevisto acto, los niños de Sango y Miroku se acurrucaron más contra la única adulta del lugar, temblorosos.

―La abuela Kaede ya es demasiado anciana como para sostener una barrera por un tiempo tan prolongado―sobando la espalda de una de las gemelas, Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, cavilando sus posibilidades. Por los gritos y los sonidos de armas al chocar, para ella era claro que la pelea estaba más cerca incluso de lo que ninguno de ellos podía imaginar, quizás en unos minutos escucharían a una cabaña ser destruida completamente.

Con este temor en mente, miró a su querido hermano. Souta estaba perdido, aunque su fachada era una completa tranquilidad, sus ojos lo delataban tal cual pasaba cuando Inuyasha trataba de ocultarle algo o no quería demostrar una emoción. Souta estaba aterrorizado, sin saber qué hacer, su boca le decía que iba a protegerla, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso, porque no sabía cómo actuar en una situación como aquella. No podía culparlo, ella tampoco había sabido qué hacer la primera noche, ni siquiera las primeras semanas, en las que estuvo en Sengoku, cometió error tras error y la única razón por la que ella había sobrevivido a esas vicisitudes era porque Inuyasha había estado ahí para protegerla.

―Souta, esto acabará pronto―declaró Kagome, aunque por dentro ella sabía que era mentira, su hermano la miró sin comprender sus palabras―mañana en la mañana te quiero de vuelta en tu época y no regreses.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó suavemente. Su rostro pasó del total shock al enojo en cuestiones de segundos― ¡estás loca, yo no me voy de aquí hasta verte en pie de nuevo!

― ¡Souta Higurashi, me harás caso! ―gritó Kagome de vuelta―esto no es un juego, tu no perteneces aquí y no te quedarás―esa fue su sentencia, su hermano intentó replicarle, pero no encontró las palabras para hacerlo.

Rin volvió a entrar en la habitación, Souta aguantó el aliento cuando vio a la muchacha con el ceño tan fruncido que se le formaba una pequeña arruga en la frente, se había arremangado los brazos de su grueso kimono hasta la altura de los hombros, donde se las había amarrado con unas telas blancas provisionales, y la parte inferior se la había alzado y sujetado a su cinto.

― ¿Una naginata? ―Souta se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha cargando un arma con una mano mientras que con la otra le alcanzaba un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas a su hermana.

―Gracias, Rin―asintió Kagome, luego se dirigió a él―Souta, quiero que mantengas a los niños juntos, cualquier cosa que pase, Rin y yo estaremos en el frente.

― ¡Tú no puedes pelear!

―Sentada o de pie, puedo seguir lanzando flechas―afirmó testaruda mientras colocaba una flecha en su lugar.

― ¡Y se supone que tú no sabes pelear!

Rin le dirigió una mirada que podría matarlo, un gesto que no había visto antes en la niña dulce que había conocido esos días. Souta notó que las manos le temblaban y quiso apuntárselo también, es que era tan o más tonto que lo que habían hecho días antes, que esas dos se metieran en una batalla en la que estaban claras sus desventajas, era de estúpidos.

―Debo proteger a mi hermana Kagome―musitó suavemente―en este mundo, joven Souta, no hay tiempo para ser débil… si lo somos, entonces morimos, no hay segundas oportunidades.

Souta tragó duro.

―La barrera está por caer―comentó Kagome al aire―Rin, no te separes demasiado de mí, no voy arriesgarme a perder a ninguno de ustedes.

―Mi hermana habla como una verdadera guerrera―rio la susodicha.

―Soy esposa de un guerrero y yo soy una sacerdotisa, me sorprendería que pensarán que Inuyasha y Kaede no me ha enseñado un par de cosas―tal cual había aprendido años antes, Kagome alzó el arco, apuntándolo levemente por sobre su cabeza y, tensándolo bien, esperó.

Kagome sintió una vibración, siempre había una vibración en el ambiente cuando se quebraba una barrera; era como un pulso que la golpeaba, como si le estuviese avisando del acontecimiento. Hasta que finalmente el manto invisible que los cubría desaparecía ante sus agudos ojos.

―Está abajo―musitó Kagome al ver el último pedazo de energía desvanecerse ante ella.

Hubo un silencio funesto, o quizás fue sólo su impresión, porque lo siguiente que supo es que una de las paredes era reducida a tablas rotas y astillas. Souta sujetó a los niños que gritaban por el susto del momento y los cubrió con su cuerpo como podía. El fuego en la cabaña se apagó de sopetón, y el viento helado golpeó todo su cuerpo, provocándole un escalofrío.

― ¡Souta, muévete detrás de mí! ―Kagome gritó a su costado y los sonidos volvieron a ser parte del mundo del chico.

Ahora escuchaba, con una perturbadora claridad, los gritos de los aldeanos y sus ojos vislumbraron las llamas que se alzaban en la aldea tanto como las sombras de monstruos temibles que engullían las vidas de algunos.

Kagome y Rin alzaron sus armas ante la amenaza más cercana, la primera con una seguridad impropia para la circunstancia y la segunda con las manos temblorosas, pero aún firme.

La bestia frente a ellos, sin miedo a calcular, era de unos tres o cuatro metros, de su boca salían colmillos amarillos cubiertos de lo que Souta creía era sangre. Su piel grisácea y las cicatrices en todo su cuerpo le provocaron un mal sabor de boca, pero se entumeció cuando el monstruo dejó escapar un chillido que los dejó sordos por unos minutos.

Kagome, con los oídos pitando, soltó la cuerda de su arco y la flecha salió disparada hacia el monstruo, clavándose en su pecho. Acto seguido, el brillo que su flecha purificadora había emitido, se extendió por todo el cuerpo de la víctima y lo redujo a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. La mujer frunció el ceño, extrañada por la facilidad en que la bestia se había dejado aniquilar. A ella no le gustaba nada.

Esto no estaba bien.

Miró hacia la lejanía, la aldea en llamas; aún se escuchaban los gritos y las armas. Casi podía decir que oía a su marido y amigos gritar, pero todos estaban alejados de ellos… ¿por qué? Sabía que Kaede había armado una barrera de energía para protegerlos, pero no podía pasar desapercibido que el enemigo estaba centrando su ataque en el centro de la aldea, olvidando las periferias, como intentando crear escándalo…

Como una distracción.

Kagome maldijo para sus adentros, mala hora en que esa herida no estaba por completo cicatrizada. Escuchó a Souta reclamarle cuando ella optó por intentar ponerse de pie.

―Hermana… ―Rin se acercó a ella con gesto preocupado, bajando la guardia para atenderla. Kagome la miró severamente.

―Levanta la naginata y no…

Pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando notó que su pequeño e inofensivo grupo tenía compañía.

― ¿Quién eres? ―Kagome se irguió por completo, obviando el dolor de su costado y levantó el arco y alistó una flecha al instante.

Souta empujó a los niños detrás de él ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermana mayor, Rin en cambio se volteó precipitadamente y levantó el arma entre sus manos en un gesto defensivo. Malo estar en un periodo en el tiempo en que la supervivencia se basa en conocimientos básicos, Souta carecía de todo para sobrevivir en circunstancias como esas, pero trató de mostrarse seguros por los niños que se aferraban a su ropa como pinzas de cangrejo, estaban más aterrados que él.

―Responde, ahora―siseó su hermana en un tono tan frívolo que le sorprendió.

Pero el intruso sólo sonrió.

Kagome lo detalló con una mirada crítica, piel pálida como el de un fantasma, cabellos negros y largos tomados en una coleta alta, los ojos fueron un impacto al ver que sus globos oculares eran totalmente negro y su boca llena de colmillos prominentes. Su armadura sólo la preocupó más, símbolos de algún clan estaban impresos en su traje y la espada que blandía en su mano despedía una youki amenazante aunque era claro que no estaba más que dejando a flote una fracción de su energía.

¿Qué hacía un demonio como él atacando esta aldea, con qué objetivo?

Kagome se preguntaba esto cuando el hombre alzó su mano libre y señaló con una siniestra voz:

―Dame a la chica.

* * *

><p>Por fin el capítulo doce de Crash, creí que nunca lo escribiría. La historia va a tomar un cariz más oscuro ahora. Espero que les guste y que djen un review, ya saben que cualquier duda, crítica, etc. es bienvenida.<p> 


	13. Sangre

**Crash**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado para divertirnos un rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII: Sangre. <strong>

Quiso tirar a Rin detrás de él, pero la muchacha temblorosa no dejaba que se le acercara, estaba más preocupada de ladear la cabeza de vez en cuando para estudiar las facciones de Kagome. Souta comenzaba a desesperarse, la situación no era favorable, su hermana estaba sudorosa por todo el esfuerzo físico y mental que suponía estar de pie en un estado tan delicado y levantando una barrera espiritual. Él no sabía cuánto más podría resistir y deseó con toda su fuerza que fuera el tiempo suficiente para que Inuyasha figurara lo que ocurría y moviera su trasero hasta aquí…

―Estoy seguro que sabe que no logrará detenerme―el sujeto alzó su voz. Su calmado semblante y la sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro, le produjo un retorcijón en el estómago. Automáticamente sus manos buscaron a los niños que lo rodeaban y los ocultó tras de sí―dame a la chica.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres con una simple aldeana? ―siseó Kagome.

―Oh, Mi Señora―rio―usted sabe que no es una simple aldeana.

Tanto Kagome como Rin se tensaron ante la mención.

―Ella es sólo una chiquilla más―insistió en un jadeo, su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, la herida todavía tenía demasiado efecto en ella.

―Estoy siendo benevolente. Mi querida Señora, es mejor darme a la chica por las buenas, sino deberé usar la fuerza bruta.

―Habla de benevolencia con demasiada ligereza.

―Hermana…

― ¿Aún desea resistir, sabiendo que su patética barrera no me detendrá de tomar lo que busco? ―Souta observó como el hombre cambiaba de nuevo su expresión, el sadismo en toda su regla. Su lengua recorrió sus pálidos labios y de pronto…

― ¡Kagome! ―su hermana impactó contra una de las paredes que había quedado en pie, no escuchaba una respuesta y entró en pánico. Pensando lo peor, Souta intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba clavado al suelo― ¡Kagome!

― ¡No puedo moverme!―escuchó a Rin quejarse. Souta intentó de nuevo, todo su torso y extremidades superiores, tal cual su cabeza, respondían a todos los mandatos que su cerebro elaboraba, pero sus piernas no respondían. Sentía como si fueran una roca sólida e inamovible. Rápidamente comprobó que los niños estaban en la misma situación y se preguntó si su hermana no le respondía porque estaba tan petrificada como ellos.

― ¡No se me acerque!

El lloriqueo de Rin hizo que quedara sin aire.

― ¡HERMANO! ―fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Gritar por Inuyasha, era el único que podía salvarlos en esa situación.

― Cállate, estúpido humano―sus ojos negros como el petróleo se tornaron blancos en un segundo.

Había sangre por todas partes, los demonios se hacían un festín ante sus ojos con los restos de algunos aldeanos, devoraban cada tramo de carne y saboreaban con complacencia los huesos que luego pulverizaban con sus temibles manos llenas de garras. Souta sabía que debía salir de ahí, pero sus pies no le hacían caso.

Los escuchó reír antes de girarse hacia una mujer que, tal cual él, no emitía ruido, ni se movía. Su rostro era un lienzo en blanco, no opuso resistencia cuando una de esas grotescas criaturas la tomó sin el menor cuidado del suelo y la llevó a su boca.

Quiso cerrar los ojos y no ser testigo de ese sádico espectáculo, pero su ser estaba en rebeldía y estuvo obligado a ver cómo aquella mujer que no conocía era devorada viva ante sus ojos. ¿Ese era también su destino?, ¿convertirse en la cena de algún demonio sediento de sangre?, se preguntó si su hermana por lo menos estaba a salvo o si ya había sido convertida en merienda, ¿y los niños y Rin?, ¿dónde estaba Inuyasha?, ¿por qué no venía a salvarlo?

Despertó de sus cavilaciones cuando la amenazante sombra de uno de los demonios se irguió sobre él. Contuvo la respiración cuando él lo tomó entre sus manos. Podía oír a su corazón en sus oídos, estaba acelerado. El sudor caía por su cara a cada segundo que su rostro era acercado a las fauces de la criatura. Estaba aterrado, el grito se le atoraba en la garganta, quería resistirse: Patalear y dar golpes, incluso morder. Pero parecía que lo único que podía hacer era pensar… pensar en que iba a morir.

Cuando el aliento putrefacto del demonio entró por su nariz y los colmillos prominentes estuvieron sobre su cabeza, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir desde sus ojos.

¡Se supone que este tipo de muertes son rápidas, que no alcanzas a pensar en lo que te está pasando!, pero no para él, era como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, sentía los colmillos de la bestia hundirse en su cuello con precisión, el dolor agudo que atravesó todo su organismo era incomparable. Escuchaba con total claridad como esos filosos dientes se hacían paso a través de su piel y de su carne hasta tocar su columna. Podía degustar el sabor de la sangre que salía a borbotones por su boca, ahogándolo.

Vio a su hermana, cuidándolo y jugando con él cuando eran unos niños, vio a su familia animándolo en sus partidos de futbol, recordó cuando Inuyasha atravesó por primera vez la puerta del comedor tanto como el día en que su hermana se marchó para siempre. Recordó aquella tarde en que se confesó a Hitomi y también su graduación, tanto de primaria como secundaria. Recordó la primera vez que tomó una guitarra y la primera vez que compuso algo con ella. Recordó y recordó. Y un grito desgarrador se escapó de su boca.

― ¡Souta!

Parpadeó, su corazón latía fuerte sobre su pecho, como esperando escapar de allí. De pronto fue consciente de que su mejilla ardía, como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

― ¡Vuelve a tus sentidos, maldita sea! ―entonces miró directamente a su hermana, su rostro demostraba su cansancio, el sudor le perlaba la piel y sus jadeos sólo demostraban lo difícil que era para ella seguir en pie.

― ¿Haz maldecido? ―preguntó suavemente, aturdido.

― ¡La está mirando, tía Kagome!

― ¡Funcionó, tía!

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

― ¿Estás bien? ―musitó ella.

Sus sentidos comenzaron a volver, fue capaz de oír los gritos, de sentir el olor a madera chamuscada, de ver con claridad el desastre ante él… estaba en el Sengoku y ningún demonio le estaba arrancando la cabeza, pero la sensación de esos dientes sobre su cuello seguía ahí como un dolor punzante.

― ¿Rin? ―preguntó, recordando de pronto que además de los niños y su hermana, la chica también había sido amenazada.

―Se la ha llevado―Kagome se separó de él, tratando de ocultar el dolor que le propiciaba la herida en su costado―nos envió a todos a una ilusión para llevársela.

― ¡Hay que alcanzarlo! ―se dijo Souta.

―Sí, debo alcanzarlo.

Eso era una locura, pensó cuando vio a su hermana a duras penas moverse hacia el arco y su carcaj lleno de flechas abandonado a unos metros de ellos. Si ella pensaba que estaba en condiciones de ir en una persecución, debía estar bromeando.

―Si Inuyasha no está aquí… ―dijo de pronto―… es porque algo debe retenerlo en el centro de la aldea. No puedo esperarlo en estas circunstancias.

―Estás loca―musitó. Kagome le dirigió una mirada molesta por sobre su hombro.

―No voy a perdonarme si algo le pasa a Rin.

―Entiendo, pero en tu estado, no soportarás el ritmo―las piernas las sentía como gelatina cuando camino hasta ella. Los niños se mantuvieron en silencio, observando a los dos mayores discutir.

― ¡No hay nadie en estos momentos, si esperamos, Rin morirá! ―la mujer se cruzó el carcaj y arrimó el arco a su hombro. Luego ajustó el haori que Inuyasha le había dado para mantenerlo en su lugar―quién sabe cuáles son las intenciones de ese demonio.

―Iré contigo.

―No.

― ¡No hay punto de discusión! ―exclamó. Kagome lo miró y se mordió el labio―Si no puedes avanzar más, yo seguiré adelante―insistió.

― ¿Y qué harás? ―inquirió―Souta, no estamos hablando de un humano.

―Me las arreglaré.

―Te estás comportando como un crío.

― ¿Lo estoy?

En sus expectativas, jamás estuvo la idea de ponerse a discutir sobre si tenía o no tenía las aptitudes para enfrentarse a un ser sobrenatural. De hecho, sus fantasías siempre involucraban estar disfrutando de una tarde familiar, con sobrinos bulliciosos haciendo su voluntad por el templo y su abuelo persiguiéndolos mientras su madre reía ante las ocurrencias de sus nietos que eran muy bien vigilados por ambos padres, pero esas ilusiones también desaparecen rápido cuando a la realidad se le ocurre enfrentarte a situaciones no muy agradables.

―No me hagas esto, Souta, si algo te pasa…

Pero él no quiso seguir escuchándola. No quería seguir sintiéndose inútil: El ver a su hermana ser lanzada como un trapo por un sujeto cualquiera, saber que habían tomado prisionera a Rin… saber que no tenía la fuerza de Inuyasha para proteger a sus seres queridos ni la destreza de su hermana con el arco para luchar a distancia.

No podía reprocharle a Rin nada, ¿cómo juzgar a la chica que al menos se había puesto delante de él dispuesta a todo por protegerlos, alzando un arma que ni siquiera sabía si entendía cómo usarla… mientras él se había mantenido en la retaguardia, muriéndose de miedo?

― ¡Souta!

Cuando fue consciente de que su hermana lo llamaba a gritos, ya había cruzado el riachuelo, cargando entre sus manos la naginata y corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus piernas, en esas circunstancias, le permitían.

Kagome miró desesperada a su hermana dirigirse al bosque, nunca pensó que su pequeño hermanito fuera tan rápido para correr, aunque ella intentaba seguirle, no fue capaz de dar tres pasos antes de caer al suelo, sintiendo de su costado una calidez que no era buena señal en absoluto. Los niños corrieron hasta ella, las gemelas preguntando insistentemente si se encontraba bien, mientras el pequeño se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Ella les sonrió solamente. Luego, discretamente, pasó la punta de sus dedos por la herida que debía estar cicatrizando y comprobó que un líquido espeso se expandía por la zona. Estaba sangrando. Kagome se ajustó nuevamente el haori de su marido y entonces dijo:

―Necesito un caballo.

Miró, en qué dirección dirigirse, todos los árboles parecían iguales, el bosque estaba muy oscuro para diferenciar cielo de tierra y cada cuánto se tropezaba con alguna roca oculta por la fina capa de nieve. A la quinta vez, el filo de la naginata cortó a través de su haori, causándole una pequeña herida en el hombro izquierdo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se irguió de nuevo y alejó el arma de su cuerpo para evitar algún otro contacto peligroso.

Observó de nuevo a sus alrededores, sólo había árboles tras árboles y oscuridad sobre su oscuridad, frío y más frío, sus extremidades comenzaban a entumecerse por el contacto con la nieve. No se había percatado de que andaba descalzo, lo que no era bueno en ese tipo de condiciones climáticas. A sus oídos tampoco llegaba un sonido, ni de animal ni de gente… no había gritos de protesta, la voz de Rin no atravesaba el ambiente y eso le hacía pensar en las posibilidades de que la pobre chica estuviera muerta.

Una linterna en esta situación hubiera sido lo mejor, eso le hubiera permitido seguir los rastros del intruso, pero tenía que venir a este mundo tan desnudo como lo había hecho el día en que nació.

¡No debería estar pensando en eso en estos momentos!, se golpeó mentalmente y volvió a enfocar hacia la negrura, tratando de vislumbrar aunque fuera la silueta del siguiente árbol que se encontrara para no terminar estampado contra él. Fue entonces cuando vio un pequeño destello en la lejanía. Aguantó la respiración.

El corazón se le aceleró a mil por hora. ¿Era eso un fantasma?

Despertó cuando el olor a hierbas quemándose le produjo escozor en la nariz, escuchaba a alguien moverse en los alrededores, tanto como voces que discutían no muy lejos de ella. No entendía lo que decían, pero al menos sabía que eran un hombre y una mujer y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Su hermana Kagome había sido aventada contra los escombros por una fuerza descomunal y le invadió el pánico al pensar que, en su débil estado, hubiera muerto o quedado aún más malherida, pero cuando intentó ir en su ayuda, el cuerpo no le respondió, anclado a la tierra, se quejó y forcejeó, tanto como lo hacía el joven Souta tras de ella. El demonio se acercó a ella como si estuviera disfrutando del espectáculo que había ocasionado, apuntó la naginata hacia él y entonces escuchó al joven Souta gritar.

Tembló al recordar cómo los ojos del hombre cambiaban de color y el muchacho lanzó un alarido tan escalofriante que la dejó sin habla.

Lo siguiente que supo es que el intruso la tenía entre sus brazos y que sus ojos blancos la miraban fijamente antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera un manto negro impenetrable.

―Está despierta.

Jadeó y ladeó un poco el rostro, fue entonces cuando se percató que no estaba sobre el suelo sino que flotaba en medio de una gran cantidad de velas encendidas, el fuego bailaba al son del viento y abajo, justo enfrente un pequeño altar de ofrendas se quemaba junto a las hierbas cuyo olor la habían despertado. Se le erizó la piel.

―Te dejo el ritual a ti, ya sabes cómo hacerlo―fueron las palabras de la mujer a la que a duras penas pudo distinguirle el cabello blanco antes de desaparecer. Se puso pálida al escucharla, ¿acaso pensaban sacrificarla?, ¿para qué?

― ¿Por qué? ―musitó suavemente, sólo para ganar un poco de tiempo. Tal vez así lograría sobrevivir, quizás así su hermano podría llegar a salvarla.

Un poco de esperanza no le va nada mal a nadie.

―Tenaz para estar muriéndote de miedo, chiquilla ―se burló mientras se acercaba. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser tan negros e inexpresivos como al principio. Su armadura refulgía a la luz de la luna y había algo en él que se le hacía, muy ligeramente, conocido, aunque no sabía de dónde. Cuando viajaba con Lord Sesshoumaru, se habían topado con muchos otros demonios, algunos de poca monta, otros más poderosos, así como también algunos otros lores. ¿Acaso lo había visto antes durante esos fugaces encuentros?

― ¿No tengo acaso derecho a saber el por qué? ―insistió con la voz estrangulada, desde su posición, apenas podía girar el rostro para verlo. El hombre no le respondió, en cambio hizo tronar los dedos y con un quejido se encontró de pie, dando cara al bosque. Se aterró.

―Los humanos… que triste vida tienen, demasiado frágiles para su propio bien―e hizo tronar los dedos una vez más y sintió que su cuello y extremidades eran rodeados por lo que parecían ser cuerdas tan finas que empezaron a enterrarse en su carne.

― ¿Por qué? ―musitó, no era una pregunta para él, era para sí misma. Desde hacía años que no participaba en los viajes de su Señor, desde hacía años que vivía como una simple aldeana, ella no era un riesgo para nadie. Era inútil en un campo de batalla por lo menos. ¿Qué querían con ella?

―Sólo sangre―sintió algo espeso salir de su muñeca derecha y supo que las cuerdas habían perforado su piel. Empezó a hiperventilar, si las heridas se hacían más profundas, se iba a desangrar ahí mismo―un poco de la tuya, un poco de la mía…―de pronto el demonio estaba cara a cara con ella, su aliento golpeando su rostro.

Él se relamía los labios, disfrutando de la escena que se gestaba ante sus ojos, luego tomó con brusquedad ambas muñecas, dejándolas frente a su cuerpo, ambas ya estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Sus tobillos ardieron con el movimiento y fue consciente que también estaban derramando el espeso líquido rojo.

Una sonrisa complaciente antes de que la cuerda en su cuello le quitara el aliento.

Sangre, sangre, sangre. Era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento, ni el frío ni la luz que venía desde la aldea producto del incendio, ni el sonido del río en la lejanía, nada se comparaba a la sensación de la sangre abandonar su cuerpo y del oxígeno siendo negado a sus pulmones. Rin comenzó a languidecer cuando el centelleo de una cuchilla llegó a sus ojos.

¿Por qué ella?

Fue instinto, el correr a protegerla en desmedro de su propia seguridad, sólo pensaba en apartar al demonio de ella. Corrió haciendo caso omiso a las punzadas en la planta de sus pies producto del leve congelamiento al que estaban siendo sometidos y arremetió con todo lo que su cuerpo humano podía. Cuando la naginata atravesó el costado del hombre, hizo acopio de esas tardes haciendo pesas y lo aventó lejos de ellos. Un segundo después, Rin estaba en el suelo, haciendo arcadas y tratando de respirar.

― ¡Rin! ― la llamó mientras tiraba de las cuerdas, rompiéndose la piel de sus manos y antebrazos. Era filosas, como si estuviesen hechas de fibra de vidrio. ¿Acaso querían descuartizarla de esa manera?, ¿torturarla lentamente? El pensamiento lo asqueó, pero siguió desenredándola, llamándola y mirando hacia atrás, sabiendo que el hombre no tardaría en llegar hasta ellos.

―Joven Souta―musitó ella, su voz rasposa. Souta la sostuvo entonces y la levantó de un solo tirón, pero la pobre chica estaba aún peor que él y apenas podía mantener en pie.

―La sacerdotisa tuvo que salir de la ilusión―giró el rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre cuya furia podría congelar el mismísimo infierno, en su mano portaba el arma que él, muy tontamente, había soltado cuando lo apartó de la muchacha.

Souta quiso desfallecer en ese mismo momento. ¿Ahora cómo mierda iban a defenderse?, lo único que se le ocurrió, fue arrimar a Rin junto a él, aunque fuera para infundirle un poco de la confianza que él no tenía. La niña tembló bajo su tacto, pero eso no importó. De pronto ella lo había tomado de la mano.

― ¡NO! ―un rugido feroz atravesó todo el bosque, cortando el silencio.

― ¿Qué mierda…? ―escapó de sus labios cuando las flamas de las velas flotantes se alzaron al cielo en llamaradas y el contacto entre sus manos y antebrazos comenzó a provocarle un escozor que pronto se transformó en la sensación de una quemadura, una quemadura muy dolorosa. Rin dejó escapar un sollozo y trató de alejarse tanto como él lo intentó, pero sus manos eran como dos imanes. No podían separarse.

Entró en pánico por quincuagésima vez en la misma noche.

― ¡Hiraikotsu! ―el gigantesco boomerang atravesó el cielo y apartó al demonio que se hacía paso hacia ellos.

― ¡Souta, Rin! ―la flecha cayó un segundo después, enviando una onda purificadora que evitó que él volviera hacer amagos de acercárseles.

Pero aunque el panorama parecía haber cambiado de un momento a otro, además de una manera favorable, Souta y Rin parecían más imbuidos en el dolor que ambos compartían. El olor a piel quemada se hizo paso entre ellos y de pronto, todo dio vueltas, ya los rostros de los presentes eran borrones ante sus ojos, la oscuridad del bosque se magnificó y lo siguiente que ambos supieron era que el suelo cubierto de nieve les daba la bienvenida.

* * *

><p>Les debía el capítulo trece desde hace un milenio, mil disculpas por la larga espera. Al menos espero cumplir con sus expectativas.<p>

Souta es un llorica. Nah, es sólo que el pobre no está acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones, comparado con el resto, Souta es sólo un bebé.


	14. El corazón de Sesshoumaru

**Crash  
>by<br>Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el universo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es sólo para divertirnos un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV: El corazón de Sesshoumaru.<strong>

Adormilado, se removió levemente, sintiendo el calor acogedor envolver un poco más su cuerpo. No quería levantarse, era demasiado temprano como para andar dando vueltas por la casa a tientas en busca del calefón para usar la ducha y él odiaba bajar las escaleras a tientas, aún recordaba como a los catorce que quebró la pierna porque pisó mal el escalón. Sus amigos se burlaron de su torpeza todo el mes y medio que anduvo de un lado a otro enyesado. Los quería, pero definitivamente odiaba cuando empezaban a comportase como niños de cinco.

¿Y hablando de ellos, no debería Hideto estar llamándolo como condenado?, siempre lo llamaba para evitar que se quedara dormido, como acostumbraba en secundaria. ¿Era aún demasiado temprano?

Inquieto se movió para buscar a tientas el reloj de mesa, estirando el brazo hacia la mesa de noche. Él esperaba encontrar la superficie lisa de la madera barnizada, sin embargo, sus dedos se hundieron levemente en algo de fibra o parecido, que le provocaba cierto picor y alguna que otra punzada.

Era extraño, se dijo, mientras tanteaba la zona, sin entender qué estaba tocando realmente. Su mano seguía hundiéndose en la extraña masa y mientras más empuñaba la mano, lo que parecían pequeñas agujas, se enterraban en su palma.

¿Paja?

¿Qué?

¡Kagome, Rin!

La incoherencia de sus recuerdos golpearon fuertemente su conciencia, reventando la pequeña burbuja que insistía en decirle que estaba en su época, en su casa; en su mullida cama. Se levantó abruptamente, y el dolor azoró sus extremidades.

―Tranquilo.

Una mano maternal lo empujó de vuelta a su antigua posición, cuestión que no protestó, en cambio, giró levemente la cabeza y se encontró de cara con el rostro dulce de la mejor amiga de su hermana.

―Sango-san―musitó. La castaña le sonrió y tomó de la mano empuñada para quitarle los restos de paja que tenía clavados en ella.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ―inquirió al tiempo. Su mirada recorrió el lugar que no era nada más que un techo provisionalmente armado sobre unos cuantos troncos. Fue consciente de lo helado que estaba cuando sacó su otro brazo sobre la gruesa manta que lo cubría, la punta de sus dedos comenzaron a ponerse rojas al acto.

―En un pequeño refugio―respondió la mujer―Miroku e Inuyasha lo construyeron para que pudieran descansar… ¿cómo te sientes? ―finalizó y entonces su palma se dirigió sobre su frente para asegurarse que la temperatura de su cuerpo fuera normal.

―Algo cansado―musitó.

―Entonces es mejor que sigas durmiendo.

― ¡No, no! ―exclamó e hizo el amago de volver a incorporarse, pero la fuerza de Sango fue mayor y se encontró de vuelta sobre la improvisada cama.

―Calma―ordenó.

― ¿Mi hermana y Rin, los niños? ―preguntó.

Sango rio ante el despliegue de energía que el muchacho mostraba. No cabía duda que se trataba del hermano menor de su querida amiga.

―Mis hijos se encuentran en perfectas condiciones―afirmó―deben estar ayudando a salvar la cosecha de los campos.

―Oh―musitó.

La mujer volvió a sonreír.

―En caso de Rin, pues ella se encuentra aquí mismo―se corrió levemente para que él pudiera verla.

Como había dicho Sango, Rin estaba allí, justo a su lado. Su rostro era apacible y su respiración constante, parecía que no sentía frío ni tenía ningún tipo de pesadilla sobre el ataque. Le sorprendió ese detalle, especialmente porque el intruso la estaba asfixiando y desangrando como si no se trata de un ser vivo, sino una muñeca a la que hacerle lo que quisiera.

―Ella está bien, sólo cansada―escuchó a Sango susurrar.

― ¿Y mi hermana?

―Está bien dentro de lo que se puede.

Los colores se le fueron de la cara cuando escuchó el funesto tono de su cuidadora. Si había algo temía, era que su hermana no hubiera pasado la noche, pero le aterraba también la idea de que su estado se hubiera agravado.

―La herida se volvió a abrir anoche―contestó a su pregunta silenciosa―el esfuerzo físico que hizo fue demasiado para su cuerpo y mentalmente quedó exhausta después de sellar la maldición.

― ¿Pero está bien? ―apremió mientras forcejeaba un poco contra los brazos de la mujer que, para su sorpresa, tenía una fuerza descomunal. Ninguno de sus esfuerzos por levantarse movían ni un solo músculo en su los finos brazos de ella.

―Sí y cálmate―ordenó con una voz más severa―a ella no le agradará nada saber que andas sobre exigiéndote.

― ¿Con qué moral? ―reprochó, pero la mujer no le hizo caso.

―Kagome-chan se encuentra bien, necesita descansar y reposo absoluto, por lo menos hasta que la herida no corra el riesgo de abrirse nuevamente―explicó―ella no se levantará hasta que la anciana Kaede lo considere pertinente y, te aseguró, Souta, que si la aldea no está dispuesta a dejar que ella se siga lastimando, nosotros que somos sus amigos tampoco lo permitiremos―luego sonrió conciliadoramente―ahora imagínate cómo estará Inuyasha al pendiente de que ella no haga sobre esfuerzos. Es un tonto, un terco y muchas veces es un impertinente, pero ningún aldeano puede decir que no es un marido diligente y sobreprotector.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para tranquilizar a la bestia del miedo que se arremolinaba en su estómago y dejó de luchar para levantarse.

― ¿Y la medicina que le traje? ―musitó.

― Inuyasha la rescató de los escombros de la cabaña―respondió.

―Qué bueno…―suspiró.

―Descansa un poco más ―dicho esto, Sango le revolvió un poco el cabello. Souta no supo por qué, pero supuso que era algo que hacía con frecuencia para tranquilizar a sus hijos―iré al riachuelo por un poco de agua, enseguida regreso.

La vio alejarse con un par de baldes de madera, caminaba tranquila así que eso la tranquilizó también. Si ella no sentía nada, significaba que no había peligro ¿no es así?, después de todo, no había pasado desapercibido cómo es que todos, incluso los niños, habían detectado la presencia del enemigo con tanta facilidad.

Miró a Rin.

¿Cuánta suerte habían tenido?, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de terceros, quizás ellos no estuvieran contándola ahora. Habrían muerto a causa de la furia del demonio que había secuestrado a Rin.

De hecho, le parecía irreal estar ahí con vida, viendo a Rin dormir plácidamente, como si todo hubiera sido un largo y tormentoso sueño.

Si no hubiera visto el hilo, no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Rin estaría muerta. Si no hubiera corrido, sino hubiera dejado de lado el miedo de acercarse a la luz…

La luz del hilo.

Se incorporó un poco y entrecerró los ojos, forzando su visión. Estaba seguro que ese hilo salía del pecho de Rin, lo había visto con demasiada claridad como para ser sólo una alucinación.

Cuando la buscaba a tientas por el bosque, había visto el hilo brillante en la lejanía. En un principio se había aterrado con la idea de encontrarse con algo que pudiera arrastrarlo al mismísimo infierno, pero al acercarse lo suficiente una certeza asaltó su cabeza, la de que Rin estaba siguiendo ese hilo brillante en el suelo y no se equivocó. A medida que tomaba el hilo entre sus manos y a medida que sentía la calidez de éste en su palma, más seguro estaba que Rin estaría al final de él.

Y Rin estaba ahí, en deplorables condiciones, pero estaba viva y se iba a asegurar que también volviera a casa a salvo.

No logró ver nada, aunque en la noche lo había visto con claridad. Ese brillante hilo anaranjado que colgaba del pecho de la chica. Allí no había nada. ¿Por qué ahora no podía verlo?

Rin se removió en su cama de paja, rompiendo la burbuja de pensamientos en la que Souta se había imbuido. A cambio, el chico le sonrió y se dedicó entonces a observarse, luego podría preguntarle a su hermana sobre su visión.

En sí no se encontraba tan mal, tenía unos cuantos rasguños o golpes en la cara, porque cada vez que movía o hacía un gesto con ella, sentía un pequeño tirón en la mejilla, pero más allá nada. Se alivió también al saber que podía mover los dedos de sus pies con facilidad, al igual que hacer movimientos de tobillo, eso sacó de su cabeza la idea de que sus extremidades inferiores se hubieran congelado para siempre, aunque eso no quitaba que los sentía ardiendo. No era un secreto que cuando uno está expuesto a fríos extremos, la piel puede comenzar a quemarse por el resultado del congelamiento. Hacer educación física con la planta de los pies en ese estado iba a ser un infierno pero no habría manera de justificarse. ¿Qué le decía al director?, ¿que mientras estaba ausente de clases se fue a meter a la montaña sin la supervisión de su familia?

Rio ante la ocurrencia, pero finalmente dirigió su atención al brazo izquierdo, el cual tenía recubierto por vendas, había en él algunas manchas localizadas de sangre y supuso que se habría hecho una herida más o menos prominente durante la noche, pasó la yema de sus dedos por el costado, sintiendo ardor ante la fricción hasta que finalmente se decidió a ver qué tan terrible era la herida.

Con un cuidado que no era propio de él, Souta comenzó a desatar el vendaje, sorprendiéndose a medida que iba soltando la tela. Cada vez que daba una vuelta, se encontraba con que las pequeñas manchas de sangre eran en realidad la punta de un iceberg. Ya en una tercera vuelta, los manchones eran tan prominentes que lograron que se asustara al pensar que la herida podría ser muy profunda y por un instante le asaltó la duda si era o no correcto dejar sin protección la herida que tenía debajo, pero la curiosidad terminó ganándole y, luego de armarse de valor, dio una última vuelta a las vendas.

El negro tatuaje se extendía desde la parte interior de su muñeca, y se extendía por su antebrazo, rodeando el brazo a la altura de su hombro donde ascendía más y más hasta casi llegar a la altura de su hombro. Souta delineó con la mirada cada curva y cada detalle de la enigmática imagen. Estaba sucia por la sangre que se había secado a su alrededor y la piel que estaba lo suficientemente presentable, estaba irritada. Era como tener un tatuaje de verdad, sólo que este no le daba buena espina.

Miró a Rin y temió encontrar las mismas marcas en ella. Se acercó a la chica cuidadosamente para que su cuerpo no se resintiera, de igual forma tuvo cuidado de no despertarla cuando revisó ambos brazos, sólo encontrando en el derecho, una venda que ascendía por el antebrazo. Ella no se quejó cuando él, torpemente, comenzó a desatar el vendaje, encontrándose con la sangre seca en la tela de igual forma que había encontrado en la suya, finalmente tragó duro cuando vio que la muchacha poseía también un tatuaje, sólo que no abarcaba la extremidad completa, sino que un sector localizado.

Las palabras de Sango fluyeron en su cabeza, restregándose con su consciencia:_ El esfuerzo físico que hizo fue demasiado para su cuerpo y mentalmente quedó exhausta después de sellar la maldición._

Los colmillos de Inuyasha habían crecido y amenazaban al debilucho demonio frente a él con descuartizarlo con su propia boca. De sus labios escapaba un gruñido amenazante que, a diferencia de la víctima, no fue más que un ronroneo tanto para Miroku como para el resto de los aldeanos que los habían acompañado durante esas horas en la derruida cabaña.

―Me tienes harto―dijo con ese tono amenazante que a sus enemigos podría congelar.

―Calma, amigo, si lo matas, no sabremos quién hizo todo esto―apuntó el monje. Él sabía que estaba así por lo ocurrido a su esposa y al hermano de ésta, si algo le hubiera pasado a Sango o a sus hijos, estaría igual de inestable que Inuyasha en esos momentos.

―Calla, Miroku―ladró― ¡hemos estado interrogándolo por horas y es obvio que por las buenas no vamos a sacar nada!

―Sí, pero Lord Inuyasha… ―comentó uno de los hombres mayores. Aunque sus cabellos ya estaban grisáceos por sus años, aún se le veía bastante fornido y resuelto―… si lo asesina antes de tiempo, el maldito no nos dirá nada.

― ¡Mi esposa casi muere anoche por culpa de estos bastardos!

―Pero Lady Kagome se encuentra bien y estoy seguro que a ella no le agradará nada que se rebaje al nivel de ese engendro―apuntó al demonio entre sus manos con desdén.

Inuyasha caviló unos minutos, sin perder de vista a la criatura que seguía pataleando y lloriqueando por su vida. No era más que un demonio de poca monta, sin embargo, aún le bullía la sangre el saber que no había estado allí para proteger a Kagome cuando lo necesitó, ni pudo hacer mucho cuando ella se llevó al límite de su propia fuerza. Estuvo a punto de perderla, mucho más cerca de lo que estuvo hacía unos cuántos días atrás y eso lo carcomía por dentro. ¡Él no podía vivir sin Kagome, Kagome era su todo, la razón por la que cada día, por más tormentoso que fuera, tenía un rayito de sol!

―Amigo… ―Miroku posó su mano sobre su hombro y notó la tensión de los músculos bajo la tela. Suspiró, cansado.

Sin embargo, él no hizo caso y en cambio apretó más la garganta del demonio entre sus manos, logrando que sus ojos se desorbitaran y que sus patadas fueran aún más frecuentes.

―Dime quién lo hizo y con qué fin, ahora―ordenó.

El demonio logró enfocar y dejó escapar un par de sílabas que más bien eran un par de quejidos estrangulados. Inuyasha soltó un poco el agarre y dejó que la criatura tomara un poco de aire antes de responder con voz rasposa:

―Porque esa niña es el corazón de Lord Sesshoumaru…

La sorpresa en el rostro del joven lord, le propició el momento oportuno a la criatura para intentar atacarlo.

Miroku sólo observó el mal movimiento de la criatura y supo que el interrogatorio había terminado.

* * *

><p>Sé que estoy creando más dudas que cualquier otra cosa en la historia y esa es mi intención, ni siquiera hemos llegado al nudo de todo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Sesshoumaru en todo esto?, ¿qué son los tatuajes de Souta y Rin?, Kagome vuelve a estar en una posición delicada. ¿Qué es ese hilo que Souta menciona que vio y que lo guió hasta Rin?<p>

Soy mala XD


	15. Una dolorosa unión

**Crash**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, está hecho sólo para entretener nuestras mentes activas, todos los personajes conocidos tanto como el universo en el que se desarrolla la historia, pertenecer a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV: Una dolorosa unión.<strong>

Insistió como había insistido para que su madre le comprara la nueva consola de videojuegos cuando tenía diez años: Como un crío. Eso exasperó a la pobre Sango que había intentado, por todo los medios posibles, mantenerlo acostado sobre la provisional cama. No había tenido mucho existo. La exterminadora había tenido que amenazarlo con que lo golpearía con su enorme boomerang si no se quedaba quieto de una vez y, al ver el aura amenazante alrededor de ella, simplemente se quedó mirándola como un animal asustado y cerró la boca por un tiempo indefinido hasta que por el rabillo del ojo captó al monje acercarse.

Souta se levantó de un salto, pero al segundo se arrepintió, pues sus pies ardían como el infierno mismo y la paja no ayudaba en nada a aliviar el dolor.

― ¡¿Qué te he dicho?! ―exclamó Sango al notar el movimiento, él sólo buscó un punto de sostén y la mujer atinó a poner el brazo de él sobre sus hombros para soportar su peso y evitar que él cayera.

―Entiendo, entiendo―dijo en un tono lastimero.

―Joven Souta, no debería estar de pie―Miroku apuntó lo obvio al detenerse junto al refugio y luego desvió la vista a su esposa.

―Le dije que no estuviera haciendo esfuerzos, pero no escucha―masculló la mujer, lanzándole una mirada fulminante que provocó que el pobre hombre soltara una risa nerviosa.

―Necesito ver a mi hermana―musitó con la garganta estrecha.

―Oh, Inuyasha está con ella en estos momentos―comentó el monje―despertó hace poco y al parecer intentó levantarse.

―La terquedad corre en la familia, parece―musitó Sango.

― ¡Necesito verla! ―exclamó, ignorando el pequeño comentario de su cuidadora.

―Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo―el pobre Miroku estaba que desfallecía del cansancio, tenía ojeras y algunos rasguños por toda la cara. Incluso estaba un poco pálido, pero todo eso no lo detuvo para darle la espalda e hincarse como en sus años de plenitud juvenil―sube, mi buen muchacho, con esas heridas no puedes caminar.

― ¡Miroku!

―Está bien, Sango, vendré a descansar tan pronto deje al joven Souta con su hermana―dicho esto, giró un poco el rostro para mirar sobre el hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa a su mujer. Ésta, reticente, lo acercó hasta quedar a una distancia reducida de la espalda de su marido, Souta comprendió que la mujer estaba preocupada por el nivel de estrés que su marido reflejaba, así que tuvo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos y de distribuir su peso correctamente para que Miroku no resintiera el cargarlo. Luego de un par de intentos el monje fue capaz de alzarlo, no sin la ayuda de Sango, quien con delicadeza lo ayudó a no perder el equilibrio.

― ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

―No, Sango―se giró lentamente para verla, el semblante de preocupación de Sango lo mortificó y quiso decirle al monje que lo bajara y lo dejara tragarse el dolor de la planta de sus pies―quédate con la señorita Rin, es peligroso que se quede desprotegida en estos momentos.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntaron ambos al tiempo.

―Por favor, mantén a Hiraikotsu cerca de ti, no tardaré en regresar―la expresión en el rostro de Sango le dio a entender a Souta que Miroku le explicaría con lujo de detalles a ella qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues ella no protestó más.

Souta miró sobre sus hombros mientras se alejaban. Sango se había dado media vuelta y había tomado el enorme boomerang apoyado en uno de los pilares del refugio y sólo atinó a mirar hacia adelante cuando vio que ella empezaba a despojarse de su ropa. Avergonzado, hundió un poco el rostro en el hombro del monje, esperando que a él no le molestara ese pequeño gesto.

― ¿Está bien? ―Miroku dejó escapar el aliento. En su pobre cabeza se lamentaba no tener la misma energía de antaño, cuando viajaba por las tierras cazando fragmentos y a Naraku.

―Sí, sólo estoy preocupado―lo dicho no era del todo mentira, aunque fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para evitar pensar en Sango.

―La señora Kaede ha cuidado muy bien de ella y nos aseguró que era sólo el cansancio―comentó con ligereza―la señorita Kagome siempre ha sido muy tenaz, ha pasado por situaciones riesgosas y siempre ha salido airosa, debo decir, si me lo permite, que su hermana es única en su tipo.

Eso le hizo reír, hasta ahora nunca se había preguntado lo que debía pasar ella en ésta época, claro estaba que combatía contra demonios, pero cada vez que intentaba visualizarla, sólo lograba imaginarse a esa hermana gruñona y llorona que se quejaba por todo en casa y que luego de cinco minutos andaba sonriente por la vida, como si nada hubiera pasado. Esa visión no ayudaba mucho a la hora de imaginarse a su hermana batallando, pero luego de la escena de ayer, la tozudez con la que Kagome se había interpuesto entre el demonio y ellos para protegerlos, o la forma en que aún a pesar de su herida había venido a su rescate, hacía que se replanteara muchas cosas. Realmente, ¿qué tanto conocía de Kagome?

―Creo que sí―comentó en un tono melancólico.

Pasaron por unas cabañas cerca de los campos de arroz, hombres y mujeres corrían de un lado a otro cargando herramientas, madera, todo lo que pudiera servir para poner en pie las cabañas dañadas, los niños jugaban por allí y por allá, de vez en cuando recibiendo reprimendas por parte de los adultos, o simplemente otros recibían órdenes de ayudar a los ancianos a salvar las cosechas para la primavera. Souta miraba todo este espectáculo con mayor detenimiento de lo que pensó, a veces las personas se detenían sólo para devolverle la mirada, curiosos. Se preguntó si esa había sido la misma reacción que su hermana había recibido al llegar aquí por primera vez. ¿Quién es esta persona?

Pronto, Miroku se detuvo frente a una cabaña de un tamaño más grande que no había recibido tanto daño como el resto de las que habían visto.

― ¿Está bien si lo bajo, puede sostenerse? ―comentó Miroku, girando un poco el rostro para verlo.

―Por supuesto―respondió. Miroku se acuclilló de nuevo y dejó que él se bajara de su espalda, los pies lo estaba matando, pero se aguantó el dolor porque quería que su hermana no se preocupara por él y se concentrara sólo en sí misma. Miroku se levantó y sobó un poco su espalda antes de mover la esterilla que hacía de entrada a la enorme cabaña y ambos prosiguieron al interior.

―Buenas tardes―saludó cuando entró, hizo una pequeña inclinación que Souta imitó y luego fijó la vista en los alrededores.

Adentró había una atmósfera cálida gracias a una fogata que se encontraba en el centro del salón principal, había futones desperdigados por todas partes y gente de todas las edades descansando en ellos, vendados sus cuerpos completos o alguna zona en específico, algunos dormían, otros se quejaban suavemente mientras algunas mujeres intentaban dar abasto entre paciente y paciente. Kaede se encontraba tocando la frente a un niño que respiraba dificultosamente en una esquina, a su alrededor una pareja joven miraba preocupado a la vieja sacerdotisa. Souta tragó duró al vislumbrar la expresión de ella, parecía no estar contenta, más bien preocupada y sólo levantó la vista un segundo para percatarse de su presencia y asentir. Luego volvió la vista a su paciente.

―Por aquí, joven Souta―comentó Miroku mientras caminaba hacia el costado derecho de la sala principal, otra esterilla separaba una habitación de otra y supo instintivamente que su hermana estaba allí dentro. Miroku levantó con su báculo la cortina y avanzó al interior, Souta lo siguió de cerca―Inuyasha, señorita Kagome, el joven Souta está aquí.

Ante la mención de su nombre, el muchacho rodeó a Miroku para ver a su hermana, se alivió al ver que no estaba tan pálida como se había imaginado que iba a estar después del desgaste físico y psicológico por el que había pasado. Aún llevaba encima el haori de Inuyasha, seguramente para mantener su calor corporal, aunque estaba cubierta de una gran cantidad de frazadas que no sabía de dónde habían salido, ella se encontraba apoyada en el regazo del hanyou, una mano sosteniendo una de las delicadas de la mujer y otra pasando su mano por el brillante cabello de su hermana, en una caricia suave.

―Quería verte, Souta―musitó Kagome. Definitivamente estaba cansada, su voz lo denotaba―Inuyasha no quería dejarme.

―Mujer, tu debilucho cuerpo no está como para que salgas a la intemperie a ver a nadie―se quejó de vuelta Inuyasha, sin embargo, el enojo que quiso transmitir con ese comentario, no llegó a sus ojos y no pasó desapercibido por nadie en ese diminuto cuarto. Kagome simplemente soltó una risita ahogada.

―Está bien, ya te he dicho que no me duele y no me siento mal.

―Siempre dices lo mismo―gruñó, pero no dejó de hacerle mimos.

Miroku aclaró su garganta.

―Bueno, debo decir que es bastante agradable ver cómo te suavizas por tu esposa, amigo, ¿quién diría que una mujer pudiera domarte con tanta facilidad?

―Miroku, te juro que si no tuviera a Kagome en mis brazos, te enviaría al mismísimo infierno con mis puños.

Se volvió a aclarar la garganta.

―Bueno, creo que me marcho, iré a buscar a los niños y a montar guardia junto a Sango―dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió por donde había venido, casi corriendo.

―Inuyasha, deberías dejar de amenazar a Miroku de esa forma―musitó Kagome.

―Cuando él deje de ser tan fastidioso, dejaré de hacerlo. A veces pienso que es peor que Shippou.

―No digas eso.

― ¿Puedo acercarme? ―preguntó Souta. La pareja dejó de mirarse y cuchichear entre ellos para pasar a fijarse en la otra entidad que trataba de no parecer incómodo en medio de la situación. Porque era muy agradable estar escuchando conversaciones en tonos suavecitos con mimos incluidos entre su hermana y su cuñado, pensándolo sarcásticamente.

―Por supuesto―sonrió su hermana con las mejillas coloradas.

― ¡Keh! ―Inuyasha simplemente giró su rostro sonrojado hacia un rincón, alejando sus manos del cuerpo frágil de su esposa.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó cuándo él estuvo sentado a su lado.

― ¿No debería ser yo el que pregunte eso? ―Kagome rio suavemente, sin embargo, ni a Souta ni a Inuyasha le causó gracia.

―Estoy bien, enserio―aseguró la mujer al notar la tensión en ambos hombres―ahora sólo es una molestia, un hormigueo, no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que esté como nueva.

―Y en ese tiempo no te levantarás, ¿entendido? ―refunfuñó el hanyou.

―Inuyasha…

―Él tiene razón, hermana―contestó Souta―estás tentando a la suerte.

― ¡Oh, Souta, no podía dejar que te pasara algo a ti o a Rin, no me lo perdonaría jamás! ―frunció el ceño.

―Entiendo, pero, realmente me asustaste.

― ¿Asustarte? ―Kagome alzó la mano y acarició el rostro de su hermano con cuidado para luego hundir sus dedos gentilmente en su corta cabellera, Souta recibió la caricia con agrado y una paz indescriptible se instaló en su interior. Supo que su hermana trataba de tranquilizarlo y pronto se apartó, pues no quería que ella malgastara su fuerza.

―Kagome…

―Sólo estaba confortando a mi hermanito…―dijo mientras levantaba el rostro para ver a su marido.

―Ahorra tu fuerza, por favor―las orejas de Inuyasha decayeron haciéndolo ver como un cachorro, lo cual provocó que la pobre mujer se sonrojara.

―Detesto cuando me pones esa cara.

―Tiene el efecto que necesito.

Kagome sólo asintió y se hundió más en el regazo del hanyou, quien acomodó el haori rojo que comenzaba a deslizarse de los hombros de ella alrededor de su cuerpo.

―De todas formas―dijo luego de unos minutos― ¿cómo está tu brazo?

―Bien, no me duele―respondió mientras bajaba el haori que le habían proporcionado para cubrirse del frío―aunque no sé cómo se lo va a tomar mamá cuando lo vea.

Kagome hizo una mueca mientras hacia un pequeño ademán para que su hermano se acercara a ella. Souta no tardó en dejar al alcance su brazo malherido y dejó que ella e Inuyasha observaran el tatuaje con seriedad.

―Al menos evité que se extendiera más―musitó y dejó que la yema de sus dedos pasaran suavemente por la superficie de la piel magullada―la anciana Kaede no logró determinar el tipo de maldición que es, me preocupa que pueda extenderse tanto en Rin como en ti.

―Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada.

―Lo que no significa que no ocurra nada más adelante―dijo Inuyasha con seriedad.

―Esta maldición no era para ti―aseveró Kagome con la voz sombría―Rin-chan era el objetivo de ese sujeto, tú sólo eres un daño colateral y eso me preocupa―ella le dirigió una mirada fugaz a su marido quien hundió una de sus manos en la cabellera de su mujer, masajeando suavemente su cabeza.

―Me imaginé que dirías eso―comentó Souta, mientras apartaba el brazo y comenzaba a vendarlo nuevamente bajo la mirada atenta de los dos adultos―entonces… ¿quieres que vaya a casa, no?

Kagome lo miró directo a los ojos, era difícil no poder leer las intenciones de su hermana, sus ojos eran como un libro abierto, aunque ella quisiera, sus hermosos ojos azules nunca eran capaces de mentir ni de ocultar nada.

―No puedo decirte que no vuelvas, no en éstas circunstancias―indicó con la mano el brazo maldecido―pero quiero que vayas a casa para que no preocupes a mamá y porque quiero que descanses y escojas ropa más adecuada para regresar aquí.

―Entiendo.

―Que te quede claro, niño, esto no es un juego―gruñó Inuyasha―si esa cosa en tu brazo comienza a darte problemas, cualquiera sea, debes regresarte inmediatamente. ¿He sido claro?

Souta simplemente asintió. No sabía si debía sentirse contento por el hecho de que podía regresar a Sengoku o si debía estar aterrado, sólo dejó que Inuyasha lo guiara al pozo, no sin antes asegurarse de que Kagome hubiera comido y bebido lo suficiente antes de que se recostara a descansar.

―No lo olvides―advirtió el hanyou.

―No lo haré―asintió―cuida de mi hermana y de Rin.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

―Es mi trabajo proteger a mi familia.

Souta simplemente sonrió y se lanzó por el pozo.

Naomi corrió al escuchar a su hijo llamarla desde la puerta de la casa, casi tropezó cuando bajaba las escaleras, con el corazón desbocando chocando contra su pecho. Había estado asustada todo ese tiempo, temiendo que el destino se llevara consigo a otro de sus hijos a un mundo que ella no podría alcanzar, pero cuando vio a Souta vistiendo ropas antiguas, húmedas por la nieve que se había derretido en ella y con rasguños en la cara, sólo atinó a abrazarlo mientras él reía un poco por su reacción.

―Rin me dijo que no me alejara del sendero, pero no le hice caso―comentó mientras tomaba un poco de té caliente que su madre le había servido luego de que él se diera un baño caliente. Había tenido mucho cuidado de no demostrar la molestia que sentía en la planta de los pies y en el brazo para no preocuparla―terminé rodando por una ladera, Inuyasha rio toda la noche por eso.

―Deberías ser más cuidadoso―comentó la mujer. Souta no sabía si su madre se daba cuenta que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente o no, pero seguiría con la farsa mezclándola con verdades, por lo menos hasta que ella comentara algo al respecto. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta, la verdad.

― ¿Y tu hermana?

―Cuando llegué, tenía una infección en la herida, la espada que la atravesó pudo haber estado oxidada, no lo sé―comentó.

― ¿Ella está bien? ―Souta le sonrió.

―Estaba inconsciente cuando llegué, pero con la medicina y los cuidados que todos le están dando, se está recuperando más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado cualquiera. De hecho, hasta bromea y se ríe como si nada hubiera pasado―luego meneó la cabeza y agregó: ―aunque a Inuyasha no le causa gracia, la mantiene en cama todo el día y la carga cada vez que necesita hacer algo, él la está cuidando muy bien.

―Qué alivio… ―suspiró, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, soltó toda la tensión que venía acumulando desde el día en que supo que su hija estaba enferma.

―No tienes que preocuparte―dijo―de todas formas, regresaré el fin de semana para ver cómo anda… si no es problema.

Su madre lo miró unos minutos sin decir nada, sólo girando la taza que contenía su té nerviosamente. Parecía estar batallando internamente y Souta sintió que se le abría la tierra, no quería tener que escaparse a hurtadillas para ir a la Época Feudal, no podía dejar de ir, no era una opción.

―No hay problema, Souta, sólo no quiero que te atrases con tus deberes―comentó la mujer―no hay una travesía que te mantenga alejado tanto tiempo como pasó con Kagome, así que quizás puedas hacer unas visitas menos recurrentes.

―Seguro―sonrió. Podía decir, por hecho, que a su madre le costaba decirle todo eso.

Miró su teléfono celular, tenía varias llamadas y mensajes de sus amigos y Hitomi, pero no les prestó mucha atención, en cambio sólo se fijó en la fecha y dejó escapar un quejido antes de tirarse sobre su cama.

Mañana era miércoles, tendría clases de educación física. Qué infierno.

Temprano incluso para él, pues no se le conocía como la clase madrugadora, se metió al baño con prisa, se bañó y se dio el tiempo para pasar algodón con alcohol sobre las heridas de sus pies, tuvo que meterse la toalla del lavamanos en la boca, porque la sensación fue horrible, pero continuó hasta que estuvo seguro que todas estaban desinfectadas, luego vendó ambos pies, esperando que eso fuera suficiente como para que el roce de las zapatillas no le hicieran daño. Finalmente cubrió su brazo y se enfundó en el uniforme justo a tiempo para evitar cruzarse con su madre en el pasillo. Tomó las vendas sucias y corrió a su cuarto, no sin tropezar un par de veces.

Ocultó los vendajes bajo su uniforme deportivo dentro del bolso y guardó un rollo intacto en uno de los bolsillos de los costados, finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro que su madre ya estaba de pie y en la cocina, soltó un ligero bostezo mientras bajaba las escaleras, cargando su mochila y el bolso..

― ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? ―Hitomi lo miró estupefacta desde su pupitre. Sus amigos y las amigas de ella parecían igual de curiosos.

―Me caí por una ladera cuando fui a visitar a mi hermana―la mentira salió fácil de su boca.

― ¿Tu hermana, la rebelde, la que se casó con un punk? ―Souta se atoró ante el comentario de una de las chicas.

― ¿De dónde sacaste que mi hermana se casó con un punk? ―preguntó con incredulidad.

―Bueno, rumores de pasillo―comentó la chica―tu hermana asistió aquí y los profesores, de vez, en cuando hacen comentarios del desperdicio que fue para ella que no continuara con sus estudios sólo por querer casarse joven.

Souta frunció el ceño y se aguantó las ganas de golpear la pequeña mesa para descargar un poco su enojo, pero no movió un músculo para hacer esto posible, no quería atraer más atención de la actual.

―Primero, mi hermana no se casó con ningún punk, ni se casó con ningún pandillero―la chica se removió un poco incómoda en su lugar―segundo, mi hermana dejó de estudiar porque estaba enferma y la contaminación de la ciudad no la estaba ayudando―ahora la chica estaba roja―y tercero, las razones por las que se casó con mi cuñado, son problema de ellos y si quieres saber, ellos están muy bien viviendo una vida apacible. Puedes esparcir eso en los pasillos.

―Lo siento.

―Sí, lo siento―farfulló sarcásticamente. Estaba harto que institución que pisara, encontrara este tipo de rumores, a los profesores de este instituto les encantaba poner como ejemplo de fracaso a su hermana, tanto como en la secundaria pasaba con los alumnos. Tenía que morderse la lengua para no soltar nada.

― ¿Y cómo está ella?, ¿no estaba enferma? ―preguntó Koichiro, desviando el tema principal.

―Ya está mejor, Inuyasha ha cuidado muy bien de ella―sonrió―en todo caso, gracias por la medicina, amigo.

―De nada, cada vez que lo necesites―Souta sonrió.

Souta dejó escapar un bostezo, miró la pizarra de nuevo, bostezó otra vez. Le lagrimeaban los ojos y le costaba enfocar la pizarra, al mismo tiempo intentaba ocultar su cansancio tras el libro de la clase, Hitomi le lanzaba miradas de advertencia cada tanto, para que se reacomodara, pero el sueño seguía ahí y terminaba por cabecear a los pocos minutos. A lo largo del día, sus amigos y conocidos le sugerían marcharse a casa, pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para irse al paradero del autobús caminando por su cuenta. Y ni hablar de querer ir a la enfermería, para que le estuvieran cuestionando cada cinco minutos.

Finalmente se vio a sí mismo calzarse las zapatillas deportivas para la clase cuidando de que nadie se percatara de las heridas en sus pies, ni dejó que alguien alcanzara a ver el vendaje en su brazo. Hideto y Koichiro lo miraban de vez en cuando, eran miradas preocupadas y consternadas.

Debía decir que era cierto, la terquedad corría en la familia. No importaba cuántas veces ellos le dijeron que no se presentara a la clase, simplemente siguió adelante, pensando que no ocurriría nada malo, además, el aire libre lo despejaría.

Grave error.

Si en la mañana su visión no era la mejor, ahora estaba peor. Mientras corría a lo largo de la pista junto a sus compañeros, sus cuerpos fuego multiplicándose ante él y el carril pareció desdibujarse, un pequeño cosquilleo se instaló en su brazo, lanzando una alerta a su cerebro. Souta se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que el chico que venía atrás chocara contra él y lo lanzara al suelo. Ni siquiera puso sus manos para amortiguar la caída, el cosquilleo se había transformado en un calor lacerante, similar a aquél que sintió cuando la maldición comenzó a consumirlo.

― ¡Higurashi! ―escuchó al profesor gritar, pero no logró ubicar de dónde. Simplemente se mantuvo allí y dejó que la oscuridad lo engullera por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente sólo para encontrarse con la cara asustada de Hitomi sobre él. La chica le sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Sus sentidos fueron recuperándose a los pocos segundos y fue capaz de orientarse un poco, miró a un costado para encontrarse a sus dos mejores amigos sentados a lado de la cama, como estatuas, mirándolo.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo? ―preguntó con la voz rasposa.

Ambos muchachos se miraron mutuamente, consternados por la tranquilidad con la que él actuaba.

―Una hora, quizás un poco más―musitó Hideto―hombre, nos diste un susto horrible. A la señorita Amano casi se le vino el mundo encima cuando tomó tu pulso y la presión.

― ¿Sí? ―musitó, recordándose que Amano era el apellido de la enfermera del instituto.

―Ajá―asintió― ¿estás seguro que estás bien?, ¿no deberíamos llevarte a casa?, ¿algo?

―Cálmate o lo pondrás nervioso―comentó Koichiro.

―Lo siento.

―No había nadie en tu casa, por eso no te han enviado de vuelta―comentó.

―Mamá debe estar en el hospital, acompañando al abuelo.

―Cierto.

―De todas formas, la enfermera dijo que era mejor que fueras a casa, ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

―No, estoy bien, puedo llegar sólo.

― ¡¿Bien?! ―Hitomi exclamó. De pronto se había dado vuelta y se sacaba las lágrimas― ¡nos diste un susto horrible allá afuera, creímos que te había dado un ataque cardiaco!

― ¡Hitomi!

―Estoy bien, enserio―sonrió al ver lo preocupada que estaba su novia, tanto que no podía controlar sus emociones como normalmente hacía―debe ser el cansancio, regresé algo tarde del viaje, así que no descansé apropiadamente.

¿Esto era lo que se sentía convertirse en un mentiroso profesional?, ¿sentir que el estómago se te aprieta de tan sólo tener que ocultarle la verdad a tus amigos y a tu familia?, ¿era a esto a lo que se sometía su hermana cada vez que tenía que regresar?

―Me marcharé a casa, dormiré y mañana estaré como nuevo―sonrió.

Se tambaleó en las escaleras, estaba sudando frío y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento el mundo volvería a quedar en tinieblas, si no se apresuraba a llegar. Corrió a tropezones por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta que alcanzó la perilla de su puerta y cayó dentro de su habitación. Tomó una mochila de tamaño normal y guardó en ellas unas pocas mudas de ropa, las primeras que encontró, se colocó una chaqueta abrigada y se dispuso a hacer el recorrido a la cocina.

―Mierda―musitó mientras se agarraba el pecho. No sabía si tirarse a un río helado o vomitar, pero no estaba bien, esto no era normal.

Tenía que regresar, se dijo, como fuera. Sacó fuerzas de flaquezas y se impulsó como pudo hasta llegar a la cocina. Garabateó en uno de post-it que iría al pasado y lo dejó pegado en la mesa para que su madre lo viera. Lo siguiente que supo era que arrastraba los pies hasta la pagoda. Cuando miró las escaleras para bajar al pozo, le parecieron que eran kilómetros de bajada y terminó tropezando y cayendo sobre la tierra húmeda.

―Mierda―volvió a decir mientras se arrastraba hasta el borde y con un último impulso se lanzaba boca abajo.

Eran mescolanzas de voces y sombras, no sabía qué voz correspondía a qué silueta, tampoco podía distinguir entre mujer y hombre, sólo sabía que el pecho se le estaba comprimiendo y que el oxígeno no estaba llegando a sus pulmones como debía. Sentía que iba a morir asfixiado en cualquier momento hasta que un ligero roce con una mano suave le trajo un poco de confort a ese pequeño infierno en el que estaba sumergido.

Sólo un segundo necesitó para enfocar a la persona a la que le pertenecía esa suave mano, sólo un segundo necesitó para ver a Rin, que le devolvía la mirada asustada. Vio en ella el reflejo de su sufrimiento y supo entonces que ambos estaban jodidos.

* * *

><p>Creo que este es el capítulo más largo de este fic. Tiene once páginas, wow. Perdonen la demora, pero bueno, ahora tenemos una segunda problemática, la maldición es una astilla en las pompis para nuestro joven protagonista y parece que Rin no está muy ajena al problema. Un poquito de fluff con Inuyasha y Kagome, un poquito de dinámica marital.<p>

Me gustó escribir un poco de cómo Miroku ya no es el mismo joven que solía vagabundear por ahí.


	16. Lo que hay que hacer

**Crash**

**by**

**Aline S.V.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI: Lo que hay que hacer. <strong>

Inuyasha se paseaba de un lado a otro gruñendo cosas inentendibles bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa, luego gruñía y susurraba otro. Kagome estaba perdiendo la paciencia con él, llevaba horas en ese estado sin dirigirle ni una palabra y eso, sumado al hecho de que su marido había traído a su hermano medio muerto hasta la cabaña de emergencia, no ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarla.

Finalmente, su temperamento se hizo presente y con un fuerte resoplido dijo:

― ¿Podrías compartir conmigo tus pensamientos, Inuyasha? ―preguntó con la voz severa. El susodicho se detuvo en seco y volteó a verla con una mueca desagradable en el rostro, ella frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia entonces, logrando que el hanyou tragara duro.

Se dejó caer junto a ella y fijó su vista en el par de adolescentes que dormían tranquilos en los futones al otro lado de la habitación.

― ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ―insistió Kagome.

― ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú? ―resolvió a la defensiva. La mujer bufó y se reacomodó en su asiento.

―Pienso que me volveré loca si sigues intentando dejarme fuera de este asunto, que no se te olvide que es mi hermano y mi sobrina los que están metidos en este aprieto―señaló severamente.

― ¡Keh!

―Inuyasha, hablo enserio.

―Tu única preocupación ahora es quedarte en cama reposando, esa herida no sanará si te mueves de un lado a otro―apretó la tela de las sábanas en su regazo y se aguantó las ganas de sentarlo hasta el centro de la tierra, sólo por deferencia a los dos que descansaban a su costado.

― ¿Y crees que me quedaré tranquila sin saber lo que ocurre con mi familia? ―inquirió―Me conoces mejor que eso.

Detectó el resentimiento en las palabras de su mujer de inmediato y por instinto dejó caer sus orejas a los costados, ¿acaso no entendía que intentaba protegerla?, ella era su todo, su hogar, su vida no tendría sentido si ella no existiera, si no pudiera sentir su aroma, hundir sus manos en su cabello, abrazarla o despertar envuelto en su calor. Ella era todo y la muy terca se negaba a entender que si seguía haciendo esfuerzos innecesarios, terminaría firmando su sentencia de muerte.

―Te amo…―le susurró esas palabras que nunca lograba sacar de su boca con claridad, tratando de expresar todo lo que estaba en su cabeza. La miró directo a los ojos, esperando que ella entendiera lo que intentaba hacer, la quería viva, la quería corriendo por los campos como la primavera pasada. La quería bien.

―Inuyasha…―musitó ella―…te entiendo.

Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en el rostro de él.

―Te amo también―dijo sin pena, creando un pronunciado sonrojo en la piel de su marido―Pero, Inuyasha, necesito saber. No me ocultes lo que piensas, por favor―incómodo, Inuyasha volvió a erguirse, dándole la espaldas a su mujer. No iba a caer en su chantaje emocional, no―Ya una vez me ocultaste algo por querer protegerme y al final la situación no te salió favorable. Enserio, no quiero decir la palabra, de nuevo―amenazó, ya ofuscada por la tozudez de su marido. Inuyasha sintió que por su espalda reptaba una sensación que esperaba no volver a sentir en décadas, pero ahí estaba―Inuyasha…

―De acuerdo, maldición―su mano se posó en su espalda, cómo recordándose que era eso o tener un agudo dolor por lo que quedaba de noche.

―Gracias…―suspiró.

―Estaba pensando en el bastardo de Sesshoumaru―comenzó luego de acomodarse al costado de Kagome, quien al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos, se recargó sobre el pecho de él.

―Continúa.

―El demonio debilucho ese dijo que estaban tras Rin, ¿recuerdas? ―Kagome asintió―Rin es la única que logra que el bastardo sea misericordioso, es como su hija… es normal pensar que la quieren para chantajearlo.

―Esto lo discutimos el otro día…―musitó.

―Sí, pero, cualquiera sea la forma en que querían mantener a Rin de su lado, la situación no salió como esperaban―sus dorados ojos se posaron en los adolescentes aún en un profundo sueño―La cosa es… tú lo viste, tan pronto ambos estuvieron al lado del otro, volvieron a la normalidad. No hubo más palpitaciones irregulares y Rin no volvió a quejarse por el dolor.

―Rin-chan parecía estar en una agonía―recordó como la jovencita se había doblado sobre sí misma de un momento a otro, pidiendo ayuda por un dolor que no lograba posicionar en su cuerpo.

―Souta no estaba en mejores condiciones cuando lo saqué del pozo, apenas lograba mantener la consciencia―comentó―Pero cuando sus manos se tocaron todo desapareció y se durmieron como si no hubieran estado peleando por respirar antes.

―Kami…

Inuyasha envolvió a Kagome con una mano, tratando de confortarla cuando se percató que ella había terminado por atar cabos.

―No importa cómo, si la maldición era para Rin, no importa lo que pasara… no la iba a dejar sobrevivir.

―Sí.

― ¿Pero qué hay de la otra parte? ―señaló con la voz quebrada―Souta también ha recibido daño, ¿no debería ser algo unilateral?

―Quizás no quieren dejar nada al azar―musitó―Como sea, no podemos separarlos―continuó, luego tomó un poco de aire buscó las palabras correctas para decir lo siguiente: ―Pero, si esto tiene que ver con Sesshoumaru, habrá que llevarlos con él.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo en un hilillo de voz.

―Lo sé, lo sé―gruñó―Por ti sería mejor que Souta estuviera resguardado en casa y Rin aquí en la aldea, pero todo esto comenzó por el bastardo ese.

―A mi mamá no le gustará nada esto―comentó― ¡No sé cómo soportó mi ausencia, sabiendo que esta época es peligrosa… pero hablamos de Souta, él no tiene experiencia y aún no estoy en condiciones de viajar, tampoco podemos dejar la aldea desprotegida en estar circunstancias, pero no los podemos mandar a viajar a ellos solos, es…!

Lanzó un chillido cuando sintió los colmillos de Inuyasha presionar su oreja, los colores se le subieron a la cara y por unos minutos perdió la habilidad de formar palabras.

―No te pongas histérica―la regañó cuando deshizo el contacto y la atrajo más hacia sí, Kagome se removió inquieta, como una forma de protesta―Estás en lo cierto que no podemos abandonar la aldea en este momento, pero nosotros no somos los únicos que exterminamos demonios ¿o sí?

―Te refieres a…

Cuando los débiles rayos del sol invernal atravesaron la pequeña ventana de la habitación, Souta se removió inquieto en el futon, sintiendo su cuerpo como una masa de gelatina y los parpados tan pesados como bloques de cemento, cada músculo en él parecía estar recriminando sus intenciones y cuando logró incorporarse, fue consciente de que la desabrida pesadilla que había tenido no era más que la pura realidad.

Se encontraba en una cabaña, en una habitación en la que había permanecido unos escasos minutos antes de regresar a casa. Estaba de vuelta en Sengoku, la falta de calefacción y del vidrio en la ventana era más que decidor. Suspiró. Finalmente se puso de pie, tambaleándose al sentir sus piernas adormecidas y se quedó quieto para esperar a que la sangre le llegara hasta las plantas de los pies.

Recordaba caer por el pozo con una punzada insufrible en el pecho, parecida a esa que uno tenía cuando se le irritaba el colón, incluso podría aventurarse a pensar que podría compararse al dolor de los cálculos renales; no es como si él hubiera sufrido de eso, pero el abuelo se doblaba sobre sí mismo cada vez que esas molestas piedrecillas se movían en sus riñones. Como sea, se dijo, había terminado dentro del pozo y suponía que Inuyasha había sido el que lo había sacado de ahí y había terminado acostado junto a Rin.

Rin.

Souta miró a sus pies, encontrándose con el pequeño cuerpo de la joven aferrándose a las mantas del futon, su respiración acompasada y las mejillas arreboladas, atrás quedaba la imagen de una Rin aterrorizada cuando le dirigió su última mirada consciente. Verla en ese momento era como para cuestionarse que lo del día anterior había ocurrido.

― ¿Souta…? ―la voz adormilada de su hermana llamó su atención. Con cuidado, el muchacho rodeó a la jovencita a sus pies y caminó hasta la mujer que lentamente se incorporaba.

―Hola―musitó al llegar a su lado― ¿Cómo está tu herida? ―preguntó con una sonrisa serena. Kagome parpadeó al ver el despliegue de tranquilidad que su hermanito estaba mostrándole, recordándose a sí misma que los primeros días en esa época ella había estado paranoica y hasta histérica. Bueno, en ese momento ella no conocía a nadie e Inuyasha era mucho más que hostil con ella, sólo después de Yura Sakasagami fue que comenzaron a llevarse relativamente mejor, eso y el alivio de saber que podía regresar a casa.

―Estoy bien―sonrió― ¿Cómo estás tú? ―señaló el brazo del muchacho, quien tocó el tatuaje cubierto inconscientemente.

―No puedo mentirte―musitó―He estado mejor.

Kagome sonrió amargamente.

―Lamento todo esto.

―Yo no―decidió en ese último segundo, la mujer lo miró sorprendida. Por unos eternos minutos, Kagome observó al joven frente a ella, tratando de encontrar al niñito cobarde que había dejado atrás en la modernidad de Tokio, tratando de ver a ese chiquillo de diez años que la había visto marcharse con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, pero no lo encontró. A cambió, ante sus ojos encontró a un muchacho educado y más maduro de lo que ella hubiera deseado. Souta ya no era su hermanito bebé y en una parte muy honda, aunque su fastidioso yo de quince años la reprochara, le dolía― ¿Hermana?

―Estoy bien―dijo al notar el tono preocupado―Sólo estaba notando lo mucho que has crecido.

Souta alzó una ceja, sin comprender si se refería que había crecido en altura o si lo encontraba más maduro, e incluso, su ego pensó que tal vez lo encontraba atractivo para el género femenino. Sin embargo, desechó esos pensamientos y puso a su mente devuelta al carril que habían abandonado.

― ¿Qué ha pasado desde que… me trajeron? ―finalizó con un intervalo pronunciado de silencio, al notar que "llegar" no era el verbo correcto para usar cuando te traen en brazos medio dopado.

―No demasiado. Han estado durmiendo desde ayer en la tarde―dirigió su vista hacia la muchacha que aún reposaba dormida al otro extremo de la habitación―Llegamos a pensar que tardarían un poco más en despertar, sus condiciones no eran las mejores cuando Inuyasha y Miroku los trajeron.

― ¿Tan mal? ―Kagome asintió, su sonrisa un recuerdo lejano.

―Inuyasha y yo creemos que no deben estar separados por mucho tiempo…―tragó duro―Podría ser fatal.

― ¿Fa-Fatal? ―tartamudeó, de pronto se sintió como si estuviera sumergido en agua congelada― ¿Hablas enserio?

―Así lo creemos―suspiró― Inuyasha y los demás deben estar por llegar, Kaede dejará de atender a los heridos para venir a hablar con nosotros, ¿por qué no despertamos a Rin-chan y esperamos los tres juntos?

Souta asintió aliviado, una parte de él no quería escuchar la teoría de su hermana y aplazarlo le dejaba un pequeño sentimiento de confort momentáneo. En silencio, se acercó a la chica que, como si estuviera programada para hacerlo, se volteó hacia su dirección.

Rin era atractiva, pensó, no atractiva en el sentido de ser sexy como las chicas que salen en las películas, que son cantantes o incluso aquellas de su escuela que llegaban y hacían que los chicos miraran como suricatas en una dirección al mismo ritmo. Tampoco era esa belleza reservada y elegante, como la que poseía su novia; Hitomi.

Rin tenía una belleza parecida a la de su hermana a sus quince años. Contrario a la creencia popular; un niño, incluso un hermano con varios años de diferencia, podía darse cuenta perfectamente de cómo su hermana mayor atraía miradas sin ella proponérselo, sólo una sonrisa y tenía a varios chicos comiendo de su mano, pero ella parecía despistada o desinteresada. Rin tenía ese mismo toque, se dijo, mientras observaba el cabello revuelto de la muchacha, las pestañas tupidas, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus diminutos labios entreabiertos dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, todo enmarcado en un rostro aún infantil. Rin tenía ese atractivo inocente y él no podía negar que, si bien tenía una novia, no le molestaría en absoluto tener a aquella chica pegada a él todo el día, después de todo, Rin era una jovencita simpática, no creía que pudiera caerle mal a nadie.

― ¿Souta?

La burbuja de sus pensamientos explotó cuando la voz de su hermana llegó a sus oídos y agradeció que estuviera dándole la espalda porque, sino, el sonrojo que ya tenía en las mejillas, hubiera llegado a hacerle competencia al haori de Inuyasha.

Un poco atolondrado, se agachó y, tratando de no ser brusco, remeció a la jovencita, quien lanzó gruñidos y frunció el ceño ante la inesperada interrupción de sus tranquilos sueños. Repitió la acción un par de veces más, añadiendo su voz a la ecuación hasta que la chica respondió a su llamado y sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, como protestando.

Cuando sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los suyos, la muchacha reemplazó su expresión de enojo por una confundida.

― ¿Joven Souta?

― ¿Buenos días? ―dijo, sin saber qué hora era.

― ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ―musitó, mientras se incorporaba, la muchacha pasó su mano por su cabello maltrecho, tratando de arreglar el moño que durante la noche se había convertido en una bola de nudos, mientras con la otra alisaba el kimono que llevaba encima.

― ¿No recuerdas? ―musitó, pero ella lo miró sin entender bien― ¿El dolor? ― insistió, la chica lo miró unos segundos. Souta pudo ver claramente cómo los engranajes dentro de su cabeza terminaban de espabilar y la traían de vuelta al mundo real a toda potencia. Sus ojos pasaron de reflejar su completa confusión a la comprensión.

Souta no pudo evitar imaginarse una bombilla brillando sobre la cabeza de Rin, como símbolo de que había comprendido algo sumamente importante.

―Oh―dejó escapar y Souta liberó una risilla nerviosa antes de ofrecerle la mano para que se levantara. Si él había tardado sus minutos en sentir todas las partes de su cuerpo como suyas, no cabía duda que Rin también andaría como gelatina―Gracias―le reverenció con un gesto de cabeza mientras ponía su diminuta mano en la suya y ambos se levantaban.

Con cuidado de no tocar en zonas impropias, Souta guió a Rin hasta Kagome, quien la saludó con una sonrisa y la invitó sentarse a su lado, quien gustosa se dejó caer y arrastrar a un abrazo consolador.

Souta sólo se percató de lo tenso que estaba cuando Rin estuvo envuelta en los brazos de su hermana. No le gustaba la sensación en su estómago y no le gustaba, en ningún sentido, el cosquilleo que había dejado en las puntas de sus dedos.

― ¿Cuándo llegará el resto? ―preguntó, desviando la atención de su mente a algo más importante.

―Lo sabrás―musitó Kagome―Inuyasha no es el hombre más discreto de la tierra.

―De eso me he percatado―comentó, después de todo su cuñado era uno de los hombres más escandalosos que había conocido en toda su corta vida. Aún recordaba el escándalo que formó por el curry o cuando salió desnudo del baño porque no soportaba el agua caliente.

― ¡Escuché eso!

Tragó duro y su hermana se echó a reír mientras escuchaba unas furiosas pisadas dirigirse al cuartucho, seguido por otros pasos más ligeros y calmados. Una mano con filosas garras removió la esterilla con violencia hacía un costado y el pronunciado fruncimiento de sus tupidas cejas le recordaba de alguna forma a las cejas de Frida Khalo.

―Haz demostrado mi punto―comentó Kagome como si no fuera gran cosa, a lo que él simplemente le gruñó. Nada amenazante, más bien como un reproche.

― ¿Vas a quitarte del camino? ―la cabeza de Sango asomó apenas por sobre el hombro del hanyou, quien a regañadientes terminó por entrar, siendo seguida por la pareja amiga y una muy cansada Kaede.

En silencio, cada uno tomó asiento alrededor de Kagome y los adolescentes. De pronto la habitación se había cargado con un aire serio y pesado que hizo a Souta estremecer.

―Entonces…―dijo con un nudo en la garganta―… ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Kaede aclaró su garganta levemente, llamando la atención del resto. Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa, como agradecida de que no tuviera que explicar la situación a su hermanito y la verdad era un alivio, no creía que pudiera mantener su profesionalismo hablando de ese tema tan delicado con su propio hermano.

―Primero, deberían saber que lo que tienen en el brazo es una maldición―comentó, la anciana había tratado estos temas con más frecuencia de lo que deseaba durante sus jóvenes años―Sin embargo, no es como cualquiera que haya visto. Kagome logró detener el avance de ésta antes de que llegara muy lejos, pero ninguna de las dos hemos sido capaces de romperla.

Como por instinto, Inuyasha rodeó a su mujer con el brazo y la atrajo hasta su pecho. No era ajeno para él saber que Kagome se sentía culpable e inútil por no poder ser capaz de liberar de ese peso a su hermano y a Rin, y la mujer no protestó, en cambio, se dejó calmar por su marido.

―No sabría decirles cuál es el objetivo de esta maldición―prosiguió―He tratado de buscar alguna respuesta en los escritos del templo, pero no hay nada parecido que produzca estos efectos, por lo menos en estos territorios, no se ha visto algo igual.

― ¿No hay forma de quitarla entonces, Anciana Kaede? ―aventuró a preguntar Rin.

―Toda maldición puede revertirse, niña―respondió rápidamente―Pero hay que encontrar la fuente y me temo que es ese el gran problema que tenemos.

―No podemos separarlos―comentó Inuyasha.

―Algo me comentó mi hermana, que creían que sería fatal―susurró la última palabra, pero Rin logró escucharlo perfectamente y su expresión se horrorizó.

― ¿Qu-Qué quiere decir?

―Al parecer es una maldición bastante restrictiva, aún no sabemos su propósito como he dicho, pero creemos que está diseñada para que quien porte las marcas no sean capaces de abandonar el lado del otro, sin tener una lenta agonía―se estremeció al recordar el dolor que lo había dejado inconsciente en la clase de deportes y cómo habían pensado que le había dado un pre-infarto.

― ¿Por qué harían una maldición así? ―preguntó―Quiero decir, no es… ¿contraproducente?

―No, no lo es―musitó Miroku quien posó su vista en la jovencita y estuvo a punto de pregunto por qué, cuando Sango dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

―Inuyasha, por favor―señaló la exterminadora y el hanyou se removió inquieto en su sitio, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, pero no soltando a su mujer en ningún minuto.

―Logramos mantener con vida a uno los secuaces de ese demonio, al menos para que nos diera algo de información.

Miroku tosió.

― ¿Mantuvimos?

―Cállate, Miroku―ladró―Es más que obvio que iban tras Rin y la razón es que planeaban usarla para chantajear a Sesshoumaru, con qué propósito, no sé, pero todo recae en el bastardo de mi medio hermano.

― ¿Lord Sesshoumaru? ―Rin palideció y Souta prontamente puso su mano en la espalda de ella, como esperando que en cualquier momento la chiquilla se desvanecería.

―Aún no sabemos los motivos de por qué están buscando enojar a mi cuñado―Inuyasha bufó ante el tonto apelativo que tenía su mujer, pero una sola mirada de ella lo hizo tragarse cualquier improperio que estuviera formulando en su cabeza―Pero por accidente, la maldición los vinculó a ustedes dos.

―Lo cual en cierta forma es una ventaja, porque Rin-chan está vinculada a una mano amiga―comentó Sango― Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado, si aquél demonio hubiera logrado su objetivo esa noche, quizás Rin-chan no estaría con nosotros hoy.

―Eso no es un alivio tampoco―musitó Souta― ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?, ¿No es un impedimento estar pegados todo el día? ―de pronto recordó ese cliché de las parejas que se llevan mal y que terminan esposados, obligados a convivir y a aguantarse sus mañas y vergüenzas hasta acostumbrarse, sólo que en esta ocasión no era una broma de mal gusto o un accidente que con un cerrajero se podía arreglar. Esto era una maldición de verdad.

―Sabemos que no pueden separarse entre épocas―respondió Miroku―Creo que separarse entre eras se considera una distancia lo suficientemente grande como para iniciar el efecto de la maldición, pero si tomamos en cuenta que cuando el Joven Souta se marchó, Rin-chan no presentaba ningún síntoma, parece que hay cierto lapsus de tiempo para que se active o hay una distancia mínima antes de que empiece a hacerles daño.

― ¿O sea que si Rin va a mi época y la dejo en casa mientras voy al instituto, no debería haber problema?

―No lo sabemos.

―Eso es de gran ayuda, Monje Miroku―dijo Souta con sarcasmo.

―Lo siento, ojalá tuviéramos todas las respuestas―sin tomárselo a pecho, Miroku comprendía la frustración que debía estar generándose en el joven frente suyo. Aunque tenía algo bueno, si él hubiera estado pegado a una belleza como Sango de la forma en que el Joven Souta y la Señorita Rin, no lo desaprovecharía.

― ¿Qué estás pensando? ―escuchó a su esposa gruñir a su lado y de pronto fue consciente que todos lo miraban con una expresión sospechosa.

―Nada.

― ¡Maldito pervertido! ―Oh, se había olvidado que su mujer podía leer cada cara suya con precisión. Eso tenía la cabeza cuando sintió la poderosa palma de Sango conectar con su mejilla― ¡De todos los momentos, este no es el adecuado para tus libidinosas fantasías!

―Sí, querida…

―Y hablando de respuestas―Kaede ignoró al monje que se frotaba lastimosamente la mejilla y prosiguió con la conversación mientras Sango se reacomodaba en su asiento―Hemos acordado que necesitamos encontrar una solución a este problema antes de que empiece a hacerles más daño, para ello hay que ir a la fuente, pero no podemos enviar a dos muchachos inexpertos a un campo de batalla.

―Lo dice como si tuviéramos que ir nosotros solos―y ante ese comentario tan acertado, la habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral―Oh.

―No podemos abandonar la aldea en estas circunstancias―musitó Inuyasha―Y no puedo dejar a Kagome…

―Entiendo―asintió, Inuyasha sólo bajó la vista para mirar a Kagome que parecía estar batallando con sus pensamientos.

―Nosotros tenemos tres niños que cuidar y más de la mitad de la aldea está destruida―aseveró Sango―Perdimos a varios hombres esa noche y otros tantos están heridos, así que la seguridad recae solamente en nosotros tres. La Anciana Kaede está concentrada en sanar a los heridos y Kagome-chan necesita recuperarse antes de hacer cualquier esfuerzo físico o mental otra vez.

― ¿Entonces vendrá Kohaku con nosotros? ―preguntó Rin, saliendo de su estupor. Souta no lograba posicionar aquél nombre en sus recuerdos, no recordaba si había conocido a alguien con ese nombre la primera vez que estuvo allí, pero entonces recordaba que con suerte salió de la cabaña un par de veces.

―Así es―sonrió Sango y entonces giró medio cuerpo y vociferó hacia la entrada―Ya puedes pasar.

No más de un minuto después, la esterilla se volvió a mover y un joven vestido en ropas bastante ajustadas para la época y una enorme kusarigama atada a su espalda, con el cabello castaño atado en una cola y ojos color chocolate como Sango, además de unas cuantas pecas desparramadas por el rostro entró en el cuartito y; para coronar, de pronto desfiló entre sus pies una gata de dos colas que, con entusiasmo, se aupó en el hombro de la exterminadora.

―Joven Souta, este es Kohaku, mi hermano menor―señaló, luego de que él tomara asiento a su costado.

―Un gusto―saludó, haciendo una reverencia que el joven replicó.

―Kohaku accedió a escoltarlos en el trayecto con ayuda de Kirara―musitó Kagome.

― ¿Kirara?

―La nekomata―señaló Rin a la gatita que ronroneaba mansamente.

―Oh

―Puede confiar en mí―aseveró el muchacho―Llevo como exterminador de demonios por varios años ya y Kirara es una gran aliada en la batalla.

―Kohaku es un gran guerrero, Joven Souta―aunó Rin.

―Es verdad, no dejaría a mi hermano ir a ningún lado sino supiera que está en buenas manos―Kagome le sonrió al muchacho, quien le hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

―Hemos quedado de acuerdo que los llevaré con Totosai primero, para conseguir un par de armas con las que puedan defenderse, ¿les parece bien a ustedes?

―Creo que sí―Rin jugó con sus manos, nerviosa. Dentro de ella empezaba a germinar la semilla de la anticipación, tendría que ver a Lord Sesshoumaru, a su señor y mientras tanto, Souta no sabía cómo digerir la situación, por una parte sabía que era algo que deberían hacer si querían sacarse la maldición de encima… ¿es esto lo que sintió su hermana cuando le dijeron que debía viajar por un Japón plagado de guerras y bestias sedientas de sangre por los fragmentos de la perla?

La mente de Souta se ausentó de la conversación restante, apenas logrando registrar algo del amanecer y de provisiones. Se miró a sí mismo, no se arrepentía de haber intervenido para salvar a Rin esa noche, mantenía eso con firmeza, pero se preguntó si tendría la misma suerte que corrió su hermana para sobrevivir a un mundo tan hostil como este y qué sucedería con su madre cuando tuviera que decirle lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>No tengo excusa, por favor, tírenme tomates.<p> 


End file.
